He wasn't
by TnmElovr
Summary: Bella is on the run from the man who killed her parents when she is found by the wolf pack. They take her in and protect her, but they know little about her past. A past that is dark, horrible, and deadly. Summary sucks but please give this story a try
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have to admit this is my FIRST imprint story.... I usually write Edward/Bella stories but I decided to do an imprint story..... so if you guys have any suggestions im all ears... or rather eyes... but anyways yeah... ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**

* * *

**

Prolouge

Bella P.O.V.

So here I am.... running. That's what i've always been good at. But instead of running away from my life, I was running for it. I was running away from the man who killed my parents and was hell bent on killing me. For the past three months i've been running from state to state. Doing what ever I could to save myself from the red eyed fiend. I'd hitch hike, break into peoples houses, sleep on street corners. What ever it took.

So here I was. Running in the woods, trying to get away from the man that found me only hours ago. It's a mircale I got away from him, seeing as he could move at the speed of lightning, but I did. And deep down inside, I think it was my parents doing. They were watching over me, begging for me to stay alive.

I quickly whipped my head to the right, my long brown hair flying into my face. What was that?!? Please god.... tell me he didn't find me. I heard the sound of a twig snapping again, and quickly picked up my pace. Ignoring the aching pain in my tired muscles. But before I could even go two feet I tripped over what seemed like a tree root. I gasped as I felt myself become air born only to land with a hard thump, and roll down a hill.

I tried to keep in my cry of pain as I felt my shoulder become dislocated, and from rocks and twigs cutting into my skin. I heard a loud howl somehwere in the woods, before I felt myself come to a complete stop from rolling into a boulder, my head hitting against it.

I groaned, and tried to get up. But I was to tired, I couldn't find the strength and determination I had within me only moments ago. I could feel the darkness creeping up on me determined to pull me under.

Before I could welcome it and fall into nothingness, I saw ten large forms coming towards me.....

* * *

Chapter 1

**Jacob P.O.V.**

I saw a petite form running through the forest and instantly let out a howl.

_What's wrong Jake? _Sam asked.

_I don't know.... There's this- Oh ouch that must've hurt!_ I thought as I saw the body land with a hard thump and roll down a hill.

_JAKE!_ Same demanded.

_Right... Sorry, there's a person. A girl maybe. She may need our help. _I thought.

_Alright.... We'll meet you there._ He thought.

_Sweet! We finally get a little action!_ Quil thought. I just rolled my eyes and stopped near the edge of the trees.

_Oh.... She doesn't look to good. _Jared commented coming up next to me. I nodded my head in agreement. When I noticed the rest of the pack I quickly phased back.

"Is she concious?" Brady asked, as we walked through the trees.

"Doesn't look like it." Sam said kneeling down next to the girl. "She's freezing.... Come on let's get going." He said picking her up.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

"I love this movie." Kim said. "But the ending is so sad."

"I know. I always cry in the part where Jack and Rose are in the water and he-"

"Emily!" Sam said coming through the door. Kim and I instantly stood up.

"Whats- Oh my." I said, as I saw the unconcious brunette girl in his arms. "What happened?" I asked. As he laid her down on the couch.

"I don't exactly know. Jake was the one who found her." He said. We all turned to look at Jake who just shrugged.

"All I know is that she was running and she seemed scared." Jake said. I knelt down next to the girl and started to pick the leaves out of her hair.

"It looks like she's been through hell and back." Leah said, always the caring one.

"Is there any I.D. on her?" Kim asked.

"None that we could find." Embry said. I sighed.

"It seems we might have a run away." I whispered.

"I'm not a runaway." A raspy voice said. We all turned to look at her. "I'm Bella." She said, more clear now.

"No." Paul whispered. We all looked over at him confused. Paul shook his head and ran towards the door, but not before he threw a hurt and loving glance at Bella.

"Umm.... What's his problem?" She asked.

"Don't worry Paul has always been a little strange." Embry said. Bella nodded and sat up.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Well we found you in the woods. You didn't look to good." Sam said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"I'm not a runaway." A raspy voice said. When we all turned to look at her everything disappeared. All I could see was her. The only thing that held me down to this earth was her. She was suddenly the whole world to me and I knew i'd do anything for her. I would do anything to protect her and make her happy. She was instantly my everything. She was my imprint.

"No." I whispered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I shook my head and ran for the door. I threw a fleeting glance at my imprint before I left.

"Umm.... what's his problem?" My angel asked.

"Don't worry Paul has always been a little strange." Embry said. I growled, and I felt my bones snapping and breaking into the shape of my wolf form. I couldn't believe it. I freaking imprinted.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it!!!! If you have any suggestions please tell me! Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!!!! well im glad all of you liked the first chapter!! So all I have to say is enjoy chapter 2!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: We are yesterdays tomorrow and tomorrows yesterday.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well we found you in the woods. You didn't look to good." A tall, tan, and overly muscled guy said. Well come to think of it all of them were tall, tan, and overly muscled. Oh and did I mention they were shirtless? Yum!

"Yeah... Well I don't feel to good. I think I dislocated my shoulder." I said.

"I'll call Sue." A pretty woman with scars on her face said. The tall man nodded his head.

"Would you like to tell us why you were running in the woods?" He asked.

"I think we should wait for Paul." One boy said. The tall man looked at him.

"I think he-"

"Sue's on her way." The woman said walking into the room. I sighed.

"Can I atleast know your guys names?" I asked.

"Oh! Of course." The woman said. "I'm Emily."

"Kim." Another girl said.

"Im Jared." One boy said, wrapping his arms around Kim.

"Im Collin." Said one of the younger looking boys.

"Brady."

"I'm Seth!" One boy said, jumping up to shake my hand. I giggled. He seems like a little cutie... the perfect little brother.

"I'm Leah... Seth's older sister." The other girl said, I noticed her hair was almost as short as the other boys hair.

"I'm Sam." The tall man said.

"Im Jacob." The one standing next to Sam said, giving me a bright smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Quil."

"Im Embry.... and the one who left is-"

"Paul." A deep husky voice said. I whipped my head in the direction the voice was coming from, to see the beautiful boy who left only moments ago. He smiled at me causing me to blush.

"Hi everyone." I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Hi everyone." She said, with this adorable blush on her cheeks.

"So now since Paul is here, will you tell us why you were running in the woods?" Sam asked. Bella's face paled and she swallowed loudly.

"I....Uh....Ummm-"

"Alrighty. I believe I have a patient I need to tend to." Sue said walking into the house. Bella sighed, and visibly relaxed. "Hello dear, Im Sue."

"Bella." She said smiling at her. Sue sat down next to Bella.

"Well.... you've got alot of cuts and bruises.... how about we take care of that before we pop your shoulder back into place." She said. Bella winced. Sue gave her a small smile and started to clean up the cuts on her face, and arms. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of Bella. Even if she was all cut up she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And now that I come to think of it, I'm glad that I imprinted on her because that means no one else can have her, or touch her. Some one cleared their throat causing my to look away from her. The whole pack stood there smirking at me.

"What?" I whispered. They just shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention back on Bella.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Okay....Emily can you come here please." Sue said. Emily nodded and took Sue's place. Emily grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Bella." Sue said.

"Mmm." Was all I could manage.

"This is going to hurt, but it'll be over before you know it." She said, placing her hand lightly on the left shoulder. "On the count of three okay?" She said. I nodded, closed my eyes, and grabbed Emily's hand tighter. "One..... Two... Three!"

"AHHH!!!" I screamed,through the searing pain. I felt my tears rolling down my face, and an aching pain in my shoulder. I was breathing heavily and trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"There." Sue said, wrapping up my shoulder. "I'll go get you some advil." She said. I nodded numbly, and whiped away my tears with my good hand.

"Are you okay?" Paul aksed sitting down next to me. I looked over at him and smiled. Suprisingly feeling most of my pain ebb away.

"Yeah." I said. Emily gave my hand a squeeze and stood up. "Thanks." I said. She smiled and walked over to Sam.

"No problem....but man you have a strong grip." She said flexing her fingers.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." I said. She shook her head.

"It's fine, really." She said.

"Okay." Sue said, handing me a pill. "Call me is you'll need anything else." She said, heading for the door.

"Alright... Thank you." I said. Sue smiled and left.

"Alright." Sam said. "No more avoiding it....Why were you in the woods." I sighed. Okay....Bella, maybe you could trust them. They helped you out.... and you never know.... they may be able to help to keep you safe. Paul grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I blushed and looked down at our hands, I took a deep breath and looked at all of them.

"I was running because of this man." I said, biting my lip. "He....He k-killed my parents...I...I saw him kill them. He was just so strong and fast." I said, shaking my head trying to hold back my tears.

"Im so sorry." Kim whisperd. I nodded.

"It's a miracle I got away from him.....He's been after me ever since." I said, leaving out the part were he actually caught me once. Pauls grasp on my hand tightened and he seemed to shake a little.

"What did he look like Bella?" Jacob asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Pale, so pale. He had dirty blonde hair....and his eyes. His eyes were the color of blood...they were blood red." I said. Suddenly the whole room was filled with growls.

"Emily...Kim. Why don't you help set up Bella in the guest room." Sam said. Emily and Kim nodded.

"Come on Bella." Kim said grabbing a hold of my other hand and helping me stand up. I looked back at Paul, feeling this wierd ache in my chest at the thought of leaving him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." He said. I nodded and followed Kim and Emily down the hall.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

Once I heard the door close upstairs we instantly started talking.

"Well now it is in our priority to protect her." I said. "Not only is she being stalked by a leech, she's also your imprint Paul." Paul nodded, and looked down the hall that they left through before looking at me.

"Who's house is she going to stay at?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well it seems Emily and Kim are already taken with her. So she can stay here until we have everything figured out and setteled. Or until she wants to move in with you." I said.

"Which brings up the question when are you going to tell her?" Jake asked. Paul shrugged.

"I think it would be safe to get to know her first. Before I tell her anything." He said. I nodded.

"Agreed. Now onto patrol shifts." I said.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys!!!! okay sssooooo i don't really have much to say except enjoy chapter 3!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Seeing is believing, Believing is seeing...

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Okay Bella." Emily said, handing me a pair of her pajamas. "Take these, shower.... do whatever, and when you wake up tomorrow we can take you shopping!" She said.

"You really don't have to do that." I said. "I mean thats really nice of you and all... but really just give me a bed to rest in and by tomorrow i'll be outta your hair." I said, internally wincing at the thought of never seeing Paul again.... odd.

"Bella." Kim said, sitting down next to me. "It's fine, honestly. We _want_ to do this. Besides.... I think it'll be a little hard to get rid of us now." She said sharing a knowing look with Emily.

"We haven't known eachother for more than an hour Bella. But I still see you as my part of my family. So just deal with it. Now rest up. You've got a long day ahead of you." Emily said, grabbing Kim's hand and heading for the door. I sat on the bed for a couple of seconds totally dazed by their hospitality.

"Oh.." Emily said popping her head through the door. "The bathroom is the third door on the right." I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. She smiled once more and vanished. I shook my head and stood up.

* * *

"Bella...." A soft far away voice whispered.

"Mmmm." I mumbled. I heard a soft giggle and I felt something shaking me softly.

"Bella, wake up. Breakfast time." The voice said. I graoned and rolled over putting the pillow over my head.

"God she's almost as hard to wake up as the boys." Another voice said. It was quiet for a couple of seconds giving me time to relax and slip of into dream land when I heard an ear peircing shriek. I screamed myself and shot up in the bed looking aroud myself crazilly. I heard giggling and looked over to me left. Kim and Emily were leaning on eachother, gasping for air because they were laughing so hard. I just glared at them and stuck my tongue out, which caused them to laugh even harder.

I sighed and flopped back down on the bed. "You guys gave me a heart attack." I muttered angrily.

"Sorry Bella." Emily said, regaining control of herself. "But we had to wake you up some how." I just rolled my eyes.

"Anyways.... Breakfast is ready." Kim said.

"Alright." I said stretching and getting out of bed. I heard Emily snort and I looked at her questioningly. "What?" I asked. Emily and Kim looked like they were trying to fight their smiles.

"Nothing." The both said. I looked at them strangly for a minute but just shrugged.

"Okay then.... lead the way." I said motioning toward the door. Emily and Kim headed down the hallway, and I could hear voices drifting up towards us.

"The boys are here by the way." Kim said. "We always come over to Emily's for breakfast." I just nodded. Once we were downstairs and around the corner the voices in the kitchen quieted. Emily and Kim walked in ahead of me, hiding me from everyone else's sight, but when they were out of the way all eyes were on me. The room was deadly quiet before loud laughter filled the room.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked, wiping the corner of my mouth checking for any dried up drool.

"No....Bella...y-your hair." Seth said. I raised my hands up to my hair to feel that it was a mass of tangels. My eyes widened. I whipped my head towards Emily and Kim who were snickering behind their hands.

"GUYS!" I shreiked. I noticed the boys winced a little by my high volume but the were still laughing quietly. "Why didn't you tell me my hair looked like a mess?" I asked. Emily and Kim just shrugged. I huffed and plopped myself down in the only empty seat left, which happened to be right next to Paul. He looked at me and gave me a breath taking smile.

"Don't worry." He said leaning into whisper in my ear. "I think you look cute." I blushed the color of a tomatoe and looked down at my hands.

"Alright." Emily said, clapping her hands together. "Enough laughing at Bella's expense.... let's start eating. Besides Kim, Bella, and I have to head out early if we plan to buy Bella some clothes."

"How long is this going to take?" I asked, feeling a little scared.

"All I have to say Bella." Brady said. "Is wear theraputic shoes." I winced visibly at that.

"Your joking right?" I asked.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'. I groaned.

"Oh hush." Emily said. "Now Bella eat up! You'll need the energy."

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

Beautiful.... that was all there was to it. Bella is beautiful.

"Don't worry." I said leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I think you look cute." Bella blushed, and I so badly wanted to brush my knuckles lightly against her cheek. Just to see if her skin felt as smooth as it looked.

* * *

**???????? P.O.V.**

Well this girl definitely didn't want to make this easy for me. First she ecsapes, then she hords herself up with werewolves. Well she is really a smart little thing isnt she?

Well it's a good thing im pateint. I have all the time in the world, and since her blood is the most delicious i've smelt in a long time, I was more than willing to wait. I sighed and got myself comfortable on the tree branch I was sitting on.

I'll just wait for the perfect moment to strike, when she's all alone and there's no dogs around to protect her. I heard laughing inside the house and I smirked tilting my head to the side. Enjoy it while it lasts Bella my dear, because sooner or later your becoming my meal.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily and plopped myself down on the bed. I took off my shoes and started to rub my soar feet. Brady wasn't kidding.... i'll remember the theraputic shoes next time. Wait...... next time?

"Bella?" A voice called from outside my door.

"Yes?" I asked. Emily poked her head in.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I said. "Besides this is your house.... you don't need my permission to enter a room." Emily smiled at me.

"Well you see..... thats what I wanted to talk to you about." She said seeming a little nervous. I nodded at her to continue. "Bella, how old are you?" She asked.

"I just turned seventeen about two months ago. Why?" I asked. Emily sighed.

"Well technically your still a minor.... which means you could be put in an adoption agency...." She said trailing off.

"Emily what are you getting at?" I asked her.

"Bella. Well, Sam and I were talking... and well, I know it seems early and you barily know us. But well what if we adopted you. I mean you don't have to agree with us... if you don't want us to adopt you then thats fine.... but we already feel attached to you, and im pretty sure the guys ecspecially Paul would be crushed if we lost you. Now if you DO want to be adopted by us... well that would be great! But you don't have to answer right now... I know I srpinged this on you kind of early. So you know, you can sleep on it.... that'll be-"

"Emily!" I said, cutting off her rambling. She stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her. "I would love to be adopted by you... but, I don't want to replace my parents." I said. Emily smiled sadly.

"Oh Bella! I don't want you to think that... it's just that well..... you still need someone to look after you." She said.

"Alright.... how about I sleep on it?" I suggested. Emily smiled and gave me a hug.

"Of course." She said, standing up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, heading towards my door.

"Yeah....Oh and Emily?" I said.

"Mhhmmm?" She said turning around to look at me.

"Thanks... for everything." I said. She smiled warmly at me.

"Goodnight Bella." She said.

"Night Emily." I said.

* * *

**TAADAA!!!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Hiya guys!!!! Well im glad you all liked chapter 3!!!! Now onto chapter 4!!!!

**Disclamier: Psh i don't own Twilight....**

Qoute of the day: Lets flip a coin.... heads your mine, tails i'm yours.

**Paul P.O.V.**

_Woah.... guys i've got a strong trail here!_

_We're on our way Seth!_ Sam thought. I instantly took off towards Seth. This vampire has been on our land for more then a week, and we are all certain it's the vampire that's after Bella.

_Oh jeeze! It stinks!_ Collin said, coming up behind me.

_Yeah it does.... god this must only be 30 minutes old._ I thought.

_I think your right Paul. _Sam thought. _Alright! Paul, Jacob, Embry come with me. Seth, Leah north and east border. Jared and Quil south and west border. Collin and Brady go and keep an eye on the girls. _He commanded in his alpha voice. We all nodded and slipt off.

_Why do you think he's so bent on having Bella? _Jacob thought as we followed the trail.

_I don't know, but when I find him and kill his already dead body, im gonna piss on his ashes. _I thought angrily.

_Nice Paul._ Jared thought.

_Shut up Jared._

_Oh and why would I do that?_

_Why? Because your pissing me off! _

_Oh am I now?_

_YES!_

_You two shut it now! _Sam commanded.

_There he is! _Embry thought. Just then I saw a quick white flash. We all howled and picked up our pace.

_Oh it's on like donkey kong! _

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella could you please get out the butter?" Emily asked.

"Here you go." I said handing it to her. I've been living with Emily and Sam for about a week now. And in that whole week I really got to know everybody. I was also getting really close with Paul. I was already falling in love with him, and I was scared. "Emily...." I said.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure Bella."

"Umm.... Well it's about Paul." I said. Emily turned around and smiled at me.

"Ah yes Paul..... What about him?" She asked.

"Uh... Well you see, since i've been here i've gotten to know you all really well." I said.

"Mmhmm... and?" Emily asked.

"And I've gotten to know Paul well also..... but I just don't know. I feel this pull towards him. It's hard to explain, but I _really_ like him. I mean he's so sweet and funny. He always seems to know how to make me laugh. And by god he's gorgeous." I said, blushing a little bit.

"Wait we're still talking about the same hot headed arrogant Paul right?" Emily asked. I smiled.

"Yes.... sure he's short tempered, but that just adds up to his great personality." I said. "But I just don't know whats going on. I mean i've known him for a week Emiy. I shouldn't like someone this quickly should I? And what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Honey it's alright." Emily said, with a reassuring smile. "I undertand how you feel. I felt the same way about Sam when I first met him. I didn't understand how I could like him so quickly. Heck I fell in love with him after week two of knowing him."

"But why?" I asked. Emily just shrugged smiled.

"It'll all be explained in due time." I sighed and plopped myself down in the kitchen chair.

"I hate cryptic messages." I mumbeld. Emily just laughed and continued to work on the brownies.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

_Well that went over well. _Seth commented.

_Be quiet Seth._ Jacob barked. _Besides he was one fast ass leech. Jesus._

_Language Jake._ Sam said. _Well just have to tighten our system. Now come on lets head back._

_I bet you can't wait to get back to Bella can you Paul? _

_Seriously Jared? Your being a little ironic aren't you? What about Kim?_ I asked, when he didn't respond I snorted. _Thats what I thought._

_So...... When are you going to tell her? _Leah asked.

_I don't know. Soon though. _

_What about her agreeing to be adopted, Sam?_

_She still hasn't said anything yet. It's really freaking Emily out. She's real worried._

_

* * *

_

**?????????? P.O.V.**

Stupid werewolves. Stupid, ranky, idiotic, pathetic wolves. Once I get Bella, your next on my hit list.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey Bella." Paul said walking into the living room. I smiled at him, and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Hey." I said.

"Want to go on a walk?" He asked. I smiled and stood up.

"Of course." I said.

"So..." Paul said, once we were strolling down First Beach.....hand in hand might I add!

"So what?" I asked.

"Have you thought any about getting adopted by Sam and Emily?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yes I have. But it's just so complicated." I said.

"How is it complicated?" He asked.

"Because everytime, I think about them becoming my new parents, my real parents flash before my eyes. I just miss them so much, and I fear if I let them adopt me they'll be replacing my parents."

"Bella." Paul said, stopping in his tracks, which caused me to stop also. "I understand how you may think that, but look at it this way. Your parents loved you, they raised you, and taught you all you know now. But all Sam and Emily want to do is give you a house to live in. To guide you along, and to be there for you when you need them. Ecspecially Emily. That's not going to replace your parents Bella. Your parents are always going to have a place in your heart. But you need to let other people take care of you."

"But what if I forget my parents." I said.

"You'll never forget your parents." Paul said, giving me a small smile.

"But I already am. I can barely remember what their voices sound like. Or what they look like.... I don't have any pictures to remember them by! Or what they smell like! I remember I used to always love how my mom smelled or how my dads scent calmed me, and I can barely remember that. I forgetting them already!" I cried, on the verge of tears.

"Bella..... those things dont matter. You do have memories of them right?"He asked. When I nodded he smiled. "Tell me about something you remember."

"Well.... I do remember this one time, where I was climbing the tree in my front yard." I said, a smiled already forming on my lips. "I slipped and lost my footing on one of the tree branches. But before I could even hit the ground my pants caught on something....a tree branch to be exact. So there I was hanging on a tree branch by my pants, with a horrible wedgy." I said laughing a little. "So I hung there screaming for a good minute before my dad came out. He stood there on the porch for a couple of seconds before he called for my mom...."

_"Renee!" Daddy called. "Come here and see what your daughter got into this time."_

_"Charlie what are you talking- Oh Bella!" Mommy screamed running over to me. _

_"I've got a wedgy!" I cried. Mommy laughed and pushed the hair out of my face._

_"Well im sure you do.... Charlie go get the camera." Mommy said._

_"Mommy!" I said. "No don't! Just please let me down! It hurts!"_

_"Say cheese!" Daddy said, running up to me with the camera poised and ready._

"Lets just say I had a horrible rash for the rest of the week." I said. Paul started laughing so hard, I thought he was going to bust a gut. "It's not funny!" I wailed.

"Bella..... yes it is." He said, finally calming down.

"Is not." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Paul chuckled.

"Bella." He said, putting his finger under my chin and lifting my face up so i'd look up at him. His beautiful dark brown eyes were shining, and I felt myself falling into them. "You remember your parents."

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you all liked it! Oh and that tree incident actually happened to my little brother a couple of years ago.... that was the funniest thing i've ever seen. I still laugh whenever I think about it.....good times, good times..... anyways review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Okay guys so in this chapter your going to get a glimpse of that fateful day when Bella's parents died... sssooooo enjoy chapter 5!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Quote of the day: Lets fly away together on the wings of an angel

**Bella P.O.V.**

**_~Dream~_**

_I heard a lound bang from downstairs and instantly turned down my music. I slowly sat up in bed and looked quizically at my door._

_BANG! I gasped and jumped out of my bed._

_"Mom?" I called out opening the door. "Dad?"_

_"No! Don't touch her!" I heard my mother scream down stairs. I instantly went into panic mode._

_"Mom!?!" I cried running to the top of the stairs._

_"Bella! No stop please-" But my father was cut of with a gut wrinching scream. I winced at the sound of it but flew down the stairs. The living room was a wreck and the dining room was covered in blood._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" I called. I heard a scream come from the den, I instantly ran towards the noise. "Oh my god!" I screamed. Before me were my bloody and busted up parents, with a tall pale man standing over them._

_"Bella...run!" My mom chocked out. I shook my head as tears started to run down my face. The tall pale man turned towards me, and I gasped at the color of his eyes. I instantly backed up, my body's defense system telling me this guy was dangerous and deadly. When he took a step towards me my father screamed._

_"No! Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled, throwing a piece of broken furniture at the mans head. The man instantly stopped in his tracks and growled. I eyes widened at the sound. It was so animalistic and deadly. _

_"Please." My mom begged. "Please just spare her." The man tilted his head to the side. _

_"Spare her?" He asked, in a beautiful voice. My mother nodded._

_"Just take us.... and spare her! Please she's still only a child!" She begged. I chocked on the sob in my throat and looked at her heart breakingly. _

_"I'm sorry... but I don't think I'll be able to do that." And with that he launched himself at my mom._

_"No!" I screamed, running over to save her. _

_"Bella no!" My dad cried. I looked over at him._

_"Daddy-" But before I could finish, I heard a sickening snap. I gasped and my eyes widened. The man removed his hands from my fathers head, and tuned to smile at me wickedly, with my mothers blood dripping from his mouth. Before I could even screamed he lunged towards me._

**_~ End Dream~_**

I screamed and sat up in my bed, gasping for air. But before I could recognise my surroundings, the door banged open which caused me to scream again, and scramble to the corner of the bed.

"Bella? Are you alright?" A voice called turning on my light. I cringed at the unexpected brightness. There standing in the door way was a very worried looking Sam. I shook my head, and felt tears spring to my eyes.

"Emily." I choked out. Sam looked at me for a second but then nodded his head.

"Emily.... Bella needs you." Sam called. Seconds later Emily was standing in my door way with worry etched on her face.

"Bella?" She asked. All I could do was launch myself at her, and cry on her shoulder. Emily instantly wrapped her arms around me and began stroking my back. "Bella whats wrong? What happened?" She asked.

"Vampire." I cried. Emily's hands stilled for a second before she started comforting me again. Sam instantly froze up and looked at me.

"Vampire?" He asked. I nodded and hugged Emily tighter, my tears never letting up.

"Vampire.....A vampire killed my parents. I just know it!" I said, through my tears. Sam nodded and made a move to leave.

"Emily... Stay with Bella. I'll be right back." He said.

"Of course." She said. With that Sam left. "Come on." Emily said, laying me down on the bed. "Lets get you comfortable." She put the covers over me and brushed the hair out of my face. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" Emily asked.

"For being there for me..." I said pausing. I thought back to what Paul said to me earlier during the day. Maybe I could let Sam and Emily take care of me. Maybe I could have them adopt me. Because if Paul is right, they would never be able to replace my parents. I could give them a chance. I closed my eyes for a second. _Mommy, daddy... if you can hear me. I'm going to accept Emily and Sams offer. Just know that I love you still, and you'll always be my true parents. _I slowly opened my eyes, to see Emily looking at me oddly. I smiled to reassuer her. "Mom."

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I heard Sam howl, and I sighed. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 1:18 am. I groaned, and cursed Sam for waking me up from the best dream I ever had. I got up and hopped out of my window and ran over into the forest, before I took off my clothes and phased.

_What's up? _I asked. _You do realize you just woke me up from a great dream right?_ Just then parts of my dream flashed through my mind.

_Oh jeeze Paul! Get your head out of the gutter! _Leah complianed

_Shut it Leah!_ I snapped.

_Bite me._ She growled.

_Guys! _Sam commanded.

_Sorry..._ We said.

_Now the reason I called is because it has to do with the object of your dream, Paul._ Sam thought.

_What? Is Bella okay? _I asked, worry instantly flooding me.

_It's alright Paul. She's fine. _He said.

_Then whats wrong? _Embry asked.

_She knows that a vampire killed her parents. _He explained. He showed us of how Bella threw herself into Emily's arms and started to cry. My heart ached to see her like that, all I wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms, and to keep her safe from the world. He then showed us how Bella said she was sure that a vampire killed her parents.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Mom." Bella said. My eyes widened and I looked at her shocked.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Bella gave me a small smile, and closed her eyes. She rolled over on her side and yawned.

"Mom.....I wan't you to adopt me." She said. I blinked a couple of times, before what she really said sunk in.

"Really?" I squeaked. Bella giggled and opened her eyes again.

"Really.... you guys have been so good to me. I mean the dream I just had.....Well it was horrible, but when you came in here, and comforted me. It proved to me that, maybe it won't be so bad to have you and Sam adopt me." She said, closing her eyes again. I smiled at her and grabbed a tight hold of her hand.

"Are your sure?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yes." She said with a yawn, then before I could say anything else Bella's breathing evened out and she was asleep.

* * *

**????????? P.O.V.**

I smirked and ran away from the wolfs house. She was dreaming about me now was she? Well I guess her body is telling her she's not safe.

I'll just be waiting in the shadows Bella..... So be on the look out.

* * *

**Well there you all go!!!! I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys!!!! Okay so today has been a day of updates for me! I've updated all of my other stories so man is my brain tired!!!!!! well anyways all I have to say is enjoy chapter 6!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Noppers I dont own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Lets make today last forever....

**Bella P.O.V.**

"What's your middle name?" I asked randomly. Paul chuckled and pulled me closer to his chest. Right now Paul and I were at First Beach waiting for the bon fire to start, with me sitting between his legs, and our hands intertwined resting in my lap. And I must say.... I liked this position alot.

"It's Thomas." He said.

"Hmm... Paul Thomas Links. I like it." I said, leaning my head up to smile at him. He smiled back down at me and kissed my forhead. Good god am I in heaven!

"So I heard your letting Sam and Emily adopt you." He said. I smiled and nodded a bit.

"Yep.... we're going to see the adoption agency tomorrow." I said.

"Sweet! So now you can officialy be my sister!" Seth said, from across the fire pit. I raised an eye brow at him.

"One..... I don't really understand the connection there, and two you already have a sister." I said, motioning towards Leah.

"He'd trade me up any day." Leah said, I laughed. Over the past week and a half i've gotten closer to Leah. I mean after you got across her hard exterior, she was pretty cool.

"That's not true is it Seth?" I asked. He just shrugged which caused the rest of us to laugh.

"Alright!" Billy said, calling all of our attention. Soon a calm air setteled over everyone, as Billy started to tell the tirbal legends. I must say they were very intresting, ecspecially the one with the cold ones and werewolves. As I got more comfortable in Paul's arms, I couldn't help but notice he seemed a little nervous. So I started to stroke my thumb over his knuckles in an attempt to calm him down. He seemed to calm down a bit, and he kissed my head. I couldn't help but notice he seemed to breath my scent in.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

Once Billy finished telling our legends, Bella turned and looked at me. She smiled her heart breaking smile, and opened her perfect plump lips to speak.

"That was very intresting....I liked the one with the werewolves the best." She said. I gave her a nervous smile, and looked over at Sam. He nodded at me. Well Bella, your favorite legend is about to come true. I took a deep breath.

"Bella? Would you walk with me?" I asked. She looked at me confused but nodded. I helped her up and we started father down the beach.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, once I stopped walking. "I mean, you seemed a little nervous during the legends, now you look like your going to be sick." She said, worry evident on her face. I took a shaky breath. Well here goes nothing.....

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella..." Paul started. "You said the werewolf legend was your favorite right?" He asked. I nodded, and looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything? "Well what if told you the legend was true?" He said. I stared at him wide eyed for a second.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked. Paul sighed and held my hands in his warm ones.

"I mean what if those legends were real. What if I told you that I could turn into a werewolf?" He asked. I shook my head, and tried to wrap my mind around what he was saying. Was he trying to tell me that he turned into a wolf? That mythical creatures were real?

"Are you telling me your a werewolf?" I asked in deisbelief. Paul nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Are....Are all of the guys werewolves also?" I asked.

"Yes.....Leah too." He said. My eyes widened and I looked over his shoulder at everyone else near the bonfire. They were all watching us, as if they could hear what we were saying. Well except for Emily, and Kim. They looked confused. I looked back at Paul, and swallowed loudly.

"And the cold ones?" I said. "Their real too?" Paul nodded.

"So I was right. A vampire is after me." I said.

"Yes." I shook my head.

"I can't believe it. Who knew vampires and werewolves were real?" I asked.

"Are you... your not scared are you?" Paul asked. I looked at him for a second before I shook my head.

"No i'm not scared. I mean your still Paul right?" I asked. He smiled, nodded, and wrapped me up in a tight and loving embrace.

"Tell her about imprinting!" I heard Quil yell.

"Huh?" I said pulling out of Paul's embrace. Paul sighed heavily, and turned to look at Quil.

"Shut it man!" He yelled, then he turned back to me. "Imprinting... well it's a very magical thing I suppose." Paul said looking at me, I just raised an eyebrow at him. Paul sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well....Imprinting is when a wolf see's his or her soulmate. You see when a wolf lay's his eyes on his imprint it's like the world shifts, and all you can see is that one person. It's as if a thousand steal cables are connecting you to that one person. And all the wolf can think about is their imrpint, their imprint is the world to them. It's like a gravitational pull." I stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"So.... it's like love at first sight?" I asked confused. Paul nodded.

"Yes, but it's a thousand times stronger." He said.

"Did you imprint?" I asked.

"Yes..... on you." He said. I could feel a slow smile come across my face.

"Really?" I asked. "So I guess that would explain things." I muttered to myself.

"What things?" Paul asked. I just shrugged.

"It explains why I felt so connected to you, just after knowing you for a short while, and why it hurt to be away from you." I said. Paul smiled and hugged me to his chest.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For accepting me." I smiled, and kissed his shoulder. Causing him to shudder, and a low growl to build in his chest. I smiled to myself.

"No problem." I said. "But I do wan't to see you in your wolf form sometime."

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I don't think you could find a happier man, or wolf on this planet right now, more than I am. The woman of my dreams still wants to be with me! I don't think life could get any better.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I smiled and crawled into bed. I don't think life could get any better. I found a new family, who wants me, _and_ I have the most sweetest, nicest, and hottest guy in love with me! I snuggled into my blanket and sighed happily before sleep over took me.

**_~Dream~_**

_"Higher! Higher!" I cried, laughing happily. I felt mommy's hands on my back push me to give me more momentum on the swing. I giggled as the air whipped past my face and blew my hair out behind me._

_"Is this high enough sweety?" Mommy asked. I nodded, as she continued to push me._

_"There's my two favorite women!" Daddy said, walking into the back yard towards us._

_"Daddy!" I cried. "Look at how high i'm going!" Daddy smiled._

_"I see that honey."_

_"It's like i'm flying daddy! I'm a super hero!" I said. Mommy and daddy chuckled._

_"Well is my little super hero going t give her daddy a hug?" He asked. I nodded. Mommy instantly stopped the swing, and I jumped out and ran into daddy's arms._

_"I missed you daddy." I said wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"I missed you too girly." He said, kissing my cheeck_

_"How was work?" Mommy said, coming over and kissing daddy. Daddy sighed._

_"Tiring." He said. "You?"_

_"Eh, the kids behaved well enough." Mommy said with a shrug. Daddy laughed._

_"And what about you princess? How was pre-school?" He asked. I shrugged._

_"I couldn't fall asleep for nap time. I was bored." I said. Mommy and Daddy both laughed._

_"Bella.... mommy is going to start dinner now. Do you still want to play outside?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "Alright...Just don't leave the backyard. Okay?"_

_"Okay mommy." I said, as daddy set me down. They both went inside, while I skipped over towards the sandbox. I plopped myself down in the sand. I grabbed my laguna beach Barbie Doll, and started to bury her in the sand when I heard a twig snap. I lifted my head up, and saw a pale figure coming towards me._

_I gasped. "Mommy! Daddy!" I screamed. I looked behind me to see if they were coming when I noticed the house was gone. My eyes widened as I noticed everything around us was gone, and there was only black nothingness. I slowly stood up and clutched my Barbie towards my chest._

_"There's no one here to protect you now Bella.... Your parents are gone remember?" The pale man asked. I shook my head, and I suddenly realized I wasn't four year old Bella anymore. I was seventeen year old Bella._

_He smiled at me and licked his lips in anticipation._

_"Please no-" But I was cut off, as I felt something sharp pierce my neck._

**_~End Dream~_**

I gasped and shot up in bed. I was breathing heavily, and I could feel my hair sticking to my damp forehead. I heard a ghostly chuckled coming from outside my window. I quickly looked over at it but noticed nothing was there.

* * *

**????????? P.O.V.**

I chuckled and jumped down from her window sill. See my dear Bella... If i'm already this close to you, it's only a matter time, before I can actually have you.

* * *

**Taadaa!!!! I hope you all liked it!!!!! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!!!! Well i'm thinking about adding ANOTHER imprint story.... but I won't put it up until I finish Make Love Not War..... SSSOOOOO if you all like the little preview i'm about to give you PLEASE have patience until I really do add up the new story...**

**Preview to You're it,You're the one.**

**Growling filled the clearing and hurt my ear drums, from the louding booming noise. As the two wolves lunged and collided together I couldn't help the ear piercing scream that ecscaped my lips.**

**"NO! Please no! Stop!" I yelled, trying to make my way over to the fighting wolves.**

**"Bella! No!" Sam yelled, his warm arms wrapping around my waist, and stopping my advantage towards them.**

**"Please! Oh god please, Sam stop them!" I begged, as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. But before Sam could even take one step away from me, my eyes widened and my heart stopped, as I saw blood fly across the clearing, and the wolf fall to the ground. My heart shattered into a million pieces.**

**"NNOOO!" I screamed, as I broke out of Sam's grasp, and ran over to the wolf's body. The tears rolling down my cheeks were now at a faster pace. "Oh no.... Please, please." I begged, grabbing fistfuls of the wolf's fur, and burrying my face deep into it's warm neck. "Please don't leave me." I whispered.**

**Summary**

**Bella Swan a shy, timid, and kind girl get's shipped off to live with her father Charlie in La Push after her mother gets sick of her. Bella didn't expect her dull life to change much, ecspecially since she was moving into a dull, dreary, and small reservation. But when the unbelievable happens it not only changes her life in the extreme, but also the packs life..... a double imprint. Or so they think. Is it just that one wolf loves Bella so much that it seems like an imprint, or are they really destined to be together? And how does Bella fare in all of this? Is she really able to except that two boys love her unconditionally, or will she fight them, and try to live her own life. Well only time will tell, and as time passes, people change.... but is it for the better or for the worst?**

**So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? tell me please! now onto chapter 7!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Here's the key to my heart.... it's all yours.

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Is this really necessary?" Bella asked. Emily laughed, and shoved the outfit into Bella's arms. "A suit? Really? Can't I just wear a nice shirt or something?"

"Bella, I'm wearing a suit also." Emily said with a sigh.

"I know... but really? Who's shows up to an adoption agency dressed, in a skirt, and suit jacket? Uh-uh no not me!" She said. I tried to stiffle my laugh, and obviously so was everyone else.

"God Bella you sound like such a little kid." Jacob said. Bella whipped her head towards him and glared. She grabbed the cup off the table and threw it at his head. Jacob easily caught it and gave Bella a cheeky grin. Bella just stuck her tongue out at him, and turned her attention back to Emily.

"Please.... Can't I just wear those black dress pants you gave me with that purple blouse I have?" She begged. Emily sighed.

"I guess there's no need for me to be wearing this suit either is there?" She asked.

"Oh thank you!" Bella said, hopping out of my lap to hug Emily. Emily laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... go and get dressed." She said. Bella made her way out of the kitchen but I quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her towards me. When my lips just barily grazed her ear I whispered:

"Personally, I think you would've looked sexy in that suit." Bella shuddered and I smiled. I kissed her on the cheek before I let her go and gave her a gentel push down the hall.

"Paul...." Sam said.

"Hmm?" I asked innocently.

"I really would appreciate it, if you would try and refrain yourself from trying to make my daughter faint." He said. **(Awww.... now how cute is that?!?! Sam thinks of Bella as his daughter already! ~wipes away tear~ anyways continue please...) **I just smiled at him.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well that wasn't so bad." Emily said, once we were in the car and on our way back home.

"I agree..... now all we have to do is wait for the suprise visit." Sam said. I nodded my head.

"Yeah.... I'm just not looking forward to the concept of school." I said.

"Well the summer is coming to a close honey." Emily said.

"I know..... but still. It's school." I grumbeld. Emily and Sam laughed.

* * *

**????????? P.O.V.**

I heard a rustling of leaves behind me, as a familiar scent filled my nose.

"Well it's about time Cynthia." I grolwed. She huffed, and came to stand next to me.

"Well _ssoorrryyy _for having a life Andrew." She said, with a sneer.

"One since when did you have a life, and _two_ If you would have been here sooner to distract those mutts, I could have had Bella by now." I said. Cynthia sighed.

"I got caught up..." She said. "But i'm here now so just cool it." I nodded and took a deep breath. "So when should we set this plan into action?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"As soon as possible." I said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey." Paul said, wrapping me up in his warm embrace once as I stepped out of the car. "How did it go?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It went pretty well..... We just have to wait for the suprise visit." Emily said. Paul nodded and smiled down at me.

"I can't wait until I know, I can keep you forever." He whispered kissing my forehead. I smiled at him.

"I know, me too." I said.

* * *

**Sam P.O.V.**

_Damn! _I snarled, as I sniffed around the house. _How could we have let him get this close?_ I asked.

_I don't know... but I don't like this one bit._ Paul thought agitated.

_We'll have to start patrolling around the house now._ I said, my worry for Emily and now Bella kicking in.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

**~_Dream~_**

I walked into the class room, with the tray of cupcakes.

"Oh.... I see it's someones birthday today." Mrs. Wilson said, smiling at me and taking the tray from my hands.

"Yep! I'm turning six!" I said happily.

"Yes and right before summer too... you're a lucky one." She said. **( I know Bella's birthday is sept. 13th, but whatever.)**

"I know." I said. She laughed.

"Well class do you want to have Bella's birthday cupcakes before or after lunch?" She asked. Everyone smiled.

"Before!" They all yelled.

"Alright Bella, you get to sit in the bean bag chair in the front of the room, while everyone sings happy birthday to you..... hop to it." Mrs Wilson said. I nodded and skipped over to the bean bag chair. After everyone sang happy birthday, started to pass out the cupcakes.

"Mmmm..." These are yummy. Bella's friend Cindy said sitting down next to her. I smiled at her and took my first bite and just about spit it back out. I looked down at the cupcake to see it was rotten, and there were bugs crawling all over it. I screamed and quickly dropped the cupcake to the ground.

"What's wrong Bella?" Mrs. Wilson asked. I spluttered and just pointed at my cupcake. "What? I don't see anything arong with it." She said. I looked up at her and my eyes widened. As Mrs. Wilson took another bite of the cupcake a spider crawled out of the corner of her mouth and up into her nose. I gagged and covered my mouth.

"Mrs...... Mrs. Wilson, your.... Spider!" I said, noticing my voice changed and I didn't sound like my six year old self again. Everyone started laughing, but they soon all disappeared. Leaving Mrs Wilson to transform into the monster that killed my parents.

"Hello Bella." He said.

**_~End Dream~_**

I quickly shot up in bed, and put a hand on my chest over my racing heart.

"This is getting out of hand." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked it! and tell me what you think of my new story i'm planning on making.... Review please!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys... Okay so as you all know i'm going to put up You're It, You're The One after I finish Make Love Not War, but I was wondering which two werewolves should imprint on Bella... Should it be Sam and Jared? Paul and Embry? Quil or Jacob? Who? Just tell me and yeah.... anyways enjoy chapter 8!!!**

**Disclaimer: Noppers I dont own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: You + Me = Forever

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Paul stop!" I squealed, squirming in his warm arms as he was running towards the water.

"Nope. I don't think so!" He said, just before he threw me into the water. I screamed and reached out towards him, taking a firm grasp on his shoulder and bringing him in with me. I felt Pauls arms wrap around my waist under the water, as he pulled us toward the surface. When we came up gasping for air, I playfully hit his chest.

"You jerk." I said. Paul smiled down at me, but something flashed through his eyes making me go weak in the knees. It was a good thing he was holding me up. His breathing slowed, and he slowly brought his warm wet hand up to caress my cheek. I sighed in content, and leaned into his touch closing my eyes.

"Bella...." He said, the sound of his voice making me open my eyes and look at him. He started to bend down towards me and I felt my heart beat pick up. Paul's lips barily touched mine when he said the three words that sent my heart flying. "I love you." He whispered, before he crashed his lips on mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. Paul wrapped his arm around my waist tighter, and tangled his fingers through my hair, tilting my head back slighty for better access.

I felt Paul's tongue trace my bottom lip asking for entrance which I quickly granted. When I felt his warm tongue slid against mine I moaned.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

When I heard Bella moan, it set the animal within me free. I gripped her tighter to me and bit her bottom lip. Bella instantly tugged on my hair pulling me impossibly closer. I growled low in my chest, and thrust my hips forward. Bella gasped in my mouth and pulled away from me, breathing heavily.

"Paul." She gasped. I instantly started to curse myself.

"I'm so sorry Bella.... I- I didn't mean to." I said. "I guess.... I just got carried away. I'm so sorry." Bella shook her head.

"No it's alright....Let's just slow it down a little bit 'kay?" She asked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Paul gripped me tighter to his warm body, and lightly bit my lip, sending a tingly feeling through my body. I isntantly tugged on his hair, trying to pull him closer to me. When I heard Paul growl, I couldn't help but smile internally. But when I felt him thrust his hips towards me, and felt his hard.....member brush against my leg I felt panic flow through me. I gasped and pulled away from him breathing heavily.

"Paul." I gasped. I saw Paul's eyes widen, and regret wash over his handsome features.

"Im so sorry Bella.... I-I didn't mean to." He said. "I guess.... I just got carried away. I'm so sorry." I just shook my head.

"No it's alright....Let's just slow it down a little bit 'kay?" I asked. Paul nodded and looked down. I smiled and put my hand on his cheek, making him look up at me. "By the way." I said, leaning closer to him giving my a small peck on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Well wasn't that steamy." Cynthia said, as we were running through the forest trying to confuse the wolves with a false path when they went around running again. "Is it wrong to say I really enjoyed that? I mean seeing a wolf and human make out session?" I just laughed.

"We're probably going to see more of that soon. I've heard that wolves hormones are very uncontrolable." I said. Cynthia looked over at me.

"Are you planning to stay here for a while? I thought you just wanted to get the girl and go." She said. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a feeling that if I stay longer than I planned, that a huge fight will brake out....and you know how I am when it comes to stuff like that." I said. Cynthia just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

I saw Bella walk into the kitchen soaking wet and with a dreamy look on her face.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked over at me and gave me a goofy smile which caused me to giggle. "Are you alright?" I asked. Bella nodded.

"Yeah..... Paul said he loved me." She said. I smiled at her. "We also had a steamy make out session....and it was wow." I laughed and shook my head.

"Just don't mention that to Sam." I said.

"It's not like he won't hear it through Paul's thoughts." She said. I shrugged.

"True." I said. Then Bella instantly went pale.

"Oh god." She said, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her and placing my hand on her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?" Bella shook her head.

"His thoughts....everyone will be able to see, feel, or whatever through Paul's thoughts!" She said. I gave her a small smile.

"Bella honey don't worry... Everyone has to see what Kim and Jared do through his thoughts, and what Sam and I do. There are no secrets in the pack." I said.

"But that's so embarassing." Bella said. I sighed.

"I know..... but you'll barily think anything of it later." I said. Bella looked at me for a couple of seconds.

"I guess..." She muttered. I smiled at her and brushed some of her wet hair out of her face.

"Why don't you go take a shower, and get into comfy pj's. Kim's coming over tonight.... We're having our annual girl night." I said. Bella gave me a small smile.

"Alright." She said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

_Wow. Nice going man._ Quil thought. I rolled my eyes.

_Shut it Quil._ I said.

_Can't you guys think of anything else besides this stuff. _Leah complained. _It's always sex this and sex that with you guys._

_Yeah...no not really. _Jacob thought. Leah huffed.

_Woah... guys I think I've got something. _Seth thought.

_I'll call Sam._ Jared thought, before his loud howl pierced through the air. Not a minute later did Sam's thoughts enter our heads.

_What's going on? What did you catch?_ He asked.

_I've got a very strong trail here._ Seth thought.

_Alright... We'll be with you soon. Embry and Jake, go and patrol around the house. Paul and Leah the border line now. Quil and Jared with me. Collin and Brady go to the beach and make sure they didn't hit the water. _He thought.

_Got it boss._ We all said, before we split off.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey Bella what would you like to drink? A Sprite or Pepsi?" Emily asked.

"I'll have a Sprite, thanks." I said.

"Alright. And you Kim?" She asked.

"I'll have a Sprite also." Kim said. "So...." Kim said. "Are you nervous about the suprise visit?"

"Eh... Not really. I really don't think anything bad will happen. I mean this house is clean, cozy, i'm comfortable here, and Sam and Emily are great." I said. Kim smiled.

"Well I hope they pass the test." She said. "It would be great it if you go to our school and everything like that."

"Ugh... School." I groaned. Kim laughed and popped a cheeto into her mouth.

"Here you go." Emily said, walking in and handing Kim and I our drinks.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing the remote and pointing it at the t.v. "Play?" I asked. They both nodded, and I pressed the play botton. I got more comfortable as The Phantom of the Opera started.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Well it looks like plan one worked." I said, looking over at Cynthia who was sitting in the tree near mine. She nodded.

"So will we set plan two in action tomorrow?" She asked. I shook my head.

"No remember... We have to make them think we left." I said. "We can't just have our trail go all the way to Seattle, and then come back the next day."

"So when will we go back?" She asked.

"In about ten more days." I said. "That'll throw them off a bit.... but in the mean time, while we're waiting. Why don't we have a little bit of fun." I said. Cynthia smiled.

"Humans?" She asked. I nodded. "Perfect." She said, jumping down from the tree and heading towards a hiking trail.

* * *

**Well there you all go! and don't forget to tell me who you think which two of the wolves should imprint on Bella in my new story....Review please!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so it comes down to Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Embry to be one of the two wolves that imprint on Bella in You're it, You're The One.... So tell me what two of the four you want to imprint on Bella....**

**Disclamier: Nope I don't own Twilight..**

Quote of the day: I'm standing right infront of you.... but do you see me?

**Bella P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch watching t.v. with Paul at his house when suddenly we broke out into a hot make out session. I can't quit remember how it happened. But I couldn't find it in myself to care.... and all rational thoughts to take it slow slipped away.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I pulled Bella over so she was straddling me and I started to attack her neck. I was sucking and licking her neck, illiciting moans from Bella. I felt all the blood boil and flow to my groin, making it impossible for me not to thrust forward towards Bella. This time she didn't seem to mind, which caused the wolf in my to rear it's head. I pulled the shoulder of her shirt down and started to kiss her there. The sound of Bella's heavy panting made the wolf proud that he could do this to her. Soon the wolf became possesive, and wanted _others _to know the she was his.... That Bella was _mine._

I suddenly felt the over whelming erge to bite her. To mark her as mine. I needed to do it.... I _had _to. I kissed my way up to where her neck and shoulder connected, and licked the spot preparing her. Just as I was about to open my mouth, and mark her the phone rang. Bella gasped jumping back and falling off my lap. I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, reaching my hand out to help her stand up. Bella nodded, and as she started to rake her eyes up my body I saw her blush. I looked down to see what caused her to blush and smirked. Ah so she spotted Paul jr. in all his glory. "Like what you see?" I asked her playfully. Bella blushed harder.

"Just shut up and answer the phone." She said. I laughed, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Paul? It's Emily...I was wondering if I could steal Bella for awhile." She asked.

"Uh... sure, why?" I asked.

"The suprise visitor is here." She said.

"Oh!" I said, which caused Bella to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, she'll be right over." I said.

"Thanks Paul." She said.

"No problem. Bye Emily."

"Bye." When I hung up the phone I turned to Bella and immediatly grabbed her heand, dragging her out the house.

"Paul!" She said. "What's going on? Is there really a need for you to be ripping my arm out of my socket?" She asked. I quickly let go of her arm and looked at her worried. Oh god, did I hurt her?

"Oh god! I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked. Bella sighed.

"I'm fine Paul. Really, but what's the rush? Is everything okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah... but the suprise visitor is here today." I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"What?! Oh my god!" She said, taking off back towards Emily's.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

When we reached the porch I looked over at Paul, and started to smooth down my hair. Worried that it would look like sex hair after what we just did.

"How do I look?" I asked, straightening out my shirt. Paul gave me his bright smile.

"You look beautiful, like always." He said. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. "Don't worry." Paul said, kissing my forehead. "It'll all go over fine."

"Right...Okay yeah." I said. Paul laughed and pulled into a hug.

"Call me when the person leaves okay?" He asked. I nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you." He said. I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said, before I waved goodbye and walked into the house.

* * *

**Jake P.O.V.**

"So how do think it's going over there?" I asked Paul, walking into his house, with Quil behind me. Paul shrugged, and settled down onto the couch.

"I don't know, but I think it's going okay." He said. I nodded and sat down on the chair, while Quil plopped himself down on the couch next to Paul.

"I wonder if she'll be in any of my classes when school starts." Quil said. I laughed.

"Gettin' a little ahead of yourself aren't you Quil? We don't even know if the agency will let her stay." I said. Paul looked a little pained at the fact, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah well you can either look at the glass half empty or half full." He Said.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

The kind elderly woman smiled at us as she headed towards the front door.

"Well I like the home life you have here." She said, looking at how Sam had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and how I was holding Bella's hand. "And you all seem to love eachother like a family should."

"So what does this mean?" Bella asked nervously. The woman smiled reassuringly at her.

"It means that these two can become your parents." She said. We all stared at her shocked before Bella sqeualed, and a huge smile broke across my face.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded and smiled at us.

"Just come back down tomorrow, to sign the papers and it'll all be set." She said.

"Of course." Sam said. "Have a nice day." She smiled.

"You too." And with that she left. The house was deathly quiet before Bella wrapped her arms around me and Sam.

"Mom and dad." She said with a happy sigh.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

Cynthia dropped the humans corpse to the ground and licked her lips.

"Yummy." She said. I smiled at her. "So only eight more days.... right boss?" She asked.

"Yeah.....eight more days." I said, with a sigh. Only eight more days until the real fun begins and I can finally get that girl.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

**_~Dream~_**

_"Mommy can we plant a rose bush?" I asked, skipping over to her while she was looking at different types of flowers in the store. Mommy smiled down at me and scooped me up in her arms._

_"I don't see why not. Would you like to plant lillies also? I know those are you're favorite." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. _

_"Yellow lillies?" I asked. Mommy laughed._

_"Of course." She said._

_"I found the elephant ears plant Renee." Daddy said, walking over with a huge plant with big leaves on a cart._

_"Great, thanks honey." Mommy said._

_"Daddy guess what!" I said._

_"What sweetcheeks?" He asked._

_"Mommy, said we could plant a rose bush!" I said, clapping my hands together. Daddy laughed._

_"Oh did she now?" He asked. When we got home we got straight to work on planting the flowers. _

_Well mommy and daddy planted while I got myself covered in dirt._

_"Bella." Mommy said, looking over at me pating the dirt down around the flowers._

_"Yeah mommy?" I asked skipping over to her and plopping myself down right next to her._

_"I wan't you to know, that me and daddy will always love you." She said. I looked at her quizically and tilted my head to the side._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"We'll always be looking out for you, we want you to be happy." She said._

_"But I am happy mom." I said, noticing my voice sounded much older._

_"We'll try to protect you the best way we can." Dad said. I looked up at him to notice his skin looked a little gray and sunken in._

_"Dad?" I asked. Mom stood up to stand next to him and took a hold of his hand._

_"Be careful Bella..... your life is in danger. Even though we can't be there with you physically, we'll be with you mentally." She said._

_"What are you talking about?" I asked. Mom and dad smiled at me, looking unhealthy and dead.......dead._

_"Bye angel." Dad said, and then they vanished leaving me to stand alone in the front yard. I then heard an ear piercing scream, and felt myself falling into a black hole._

**_~End Dream~_**

I woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. I could feel the tears in my eyes threating to spill over as I laid back down, and stared up at the ceiling. Why do my parents keep haunting my dreams?

* * *

**Well there you have it! now remember the four remaining wolves are Jacob, Paul, Jared, and Embry! Tell me which two of the four should imprint on Bella in my new story... Review please!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!!!! Alright so I just wanted to say sorry for not updating for like three days... but i've been pounded with homework and all that jazz.... anyways...enjoy chapter 10!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: In your arms is where I want to be...

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I really can't believe you guys threw me a bonfire." I said, resting my head against Paul's chest and listening to his slow steady heartbeat.

"Well why wouldn't we?" He asked, his chest vibrating a bit by his voice. I smiled and cuddled a little more into his arms. "Your officialy part of the family.... and I get to keep you." He said, tightening his grip on me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." Paul said, kissing the top of my head. As the song ended and a faster one came on, Paul and I stopped dancing and went to sit by the fire.

"You two just look so cute together!" Kim said, hoisting Claire up on her hip. Paul chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You just shush it." I said. She smiled, and walked over to Quil handing Claire to him.

"Now _that's _what I call a cute soon to be couple in another 13 years." I said, pointing over to Quil and Claire. Paul laughed, and Quil having heard me gave me a quick glare which I returned with a sweet smile.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"You tired?" I asked Bella, when I noticed that she has already yawned about five times in the past two minutes.

"A little." Bella mumbeld. I smiled and helped her stand up.

"Wanna go home?" I asked. Bella nodded and snuggled into my side. "Alright.... Hey guys, i'm gonna take Bella home!" I said.

"Okay bye Bella! Bye Paul!" Everyone said.

"See you tomorrow Bella!" Kim called. Bella groaned, causing me to look at her strangely.

"What? You don't wanna hang out with Kim or something? Aren't you guys going-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Bella yelled putting her hand over my mouth. I raised and eyebrow at her. "Sorry...." She said. "I just loathe school.... I wish it would die!" I laughed.

"It's only school shopping honey." I said. Bella shook her head.

"Yes but it signafies that school will be starting soon....." She said. I sighed not really undertanding my imprint at the moment.

"Okay...." I said trailing off.

"I mean seriously!" She continued, as if she hadn't heard me. "What's the point of homework? I mean is torturing us seven hours a day not enough for them? They just have to torture us at home also? I think we should boycott school.... oh or maybe burn it down! Yeah let's burn it down." She said. **(This is actually a convo I had with a friend of mine on tuesday...anyways continue..) **I stared it her for a second before I busted out laughing. "What?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"You should hear yourself right now." I said. Bella sighed.

"Sorry.... I guess i'm just a little sleep deprived. Going a little loopy and all." She said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Eh..... loopy? No, strange...maybe." I said. Bella laughed, and playfully hit my chest.

"Still... my point stands! Shool is stupid!" She said, opening the door to Emil- well now also her house.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, leaning into kiss her.

"No!" Bella said. I instantly pulled back.

"Im sorry... I-I... Do you not wan't me to kiss you?" I asked.

"What? No! I don't wan't you to leave is all." She said. I quickly relaxed and gave her a small smile.

"But your tired..." I said trailing off.

"Just stay. Please." She said. Oh god, like she would even have to ask.

"Of course." I said, following her up the stairs. Not really expecting to make this the best night of my life.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up sweating and feeling unbelievably hot. I groaned and started to sit up when I noticed a tan arm laying across my bare stomach, I blanched. I looked over to my left to see Paul sleeping next to me.

_Oh sweet Jesus. _I thought to myself. So last night wasn't a dream...i'm seriously not a virgin anymore. The kisses, the embarassment, the unbelievable pain, Paul apologozing over and over agian, the complete and pure ecstacy.... and the sweet murmurings of good night as we drifted off into sleep. It was all real, and I'm laying naked next to Paul. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks as I realized both Paul and I were in our birthday suits under these covers. Speaking of which... being next to Paul's heat and being under the covers I was burning up. I slowly and carefully lifted Paul's heavy arm off of my stomach, and slowly slid out of my bed careful not to wake him up. I walked over to my dresser pulling out a pair of clothes to wear, and quickly made my way to the bathroom.

As I passed the mirror on my way to turn on the shower something on my shoulder caught my eye. Causing my to freeze and back up.

"Oh." I said to myself, as I lightly traced the area on my shoulder with dry crusted blood.... and what looked to be teeth marks. Did Paul _bite _me while we were having sex? And if so why didn't I feel it? I sighed and shook my head. I'll ask him about that later. I turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up all the while feeling the area where Paul bit me. This will definatly leave a scar...that's for sure.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Paul." I heard a sweet angel say. "Paul... Seriously wake up." I felt someone shaking my shoulder and groaned.

"What?" I mumbeld sleepily. I heard the angel heave a sigh.

"Just wake up dammit!" The angel yelled. My eyes instantly snapped open, and I saw Bella standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up and looking at her worriedly.

"Would you like to explain this." Bella said pointing to her shoulder. At first all I could recognize were the straps of her bra and cami, but then I noticed my teeth marks. I felt a smile creep up on my face.

"Why are you smiling?" Bella asked. I marked her....

"I marked you." I said.

"You marked me?" Bella asked confused. I nodded. "What does that mean exactly?" She asked.

"It means that your mine. I _marked_ you as mine. It's basically telling everyone that your taken. Or it's the wolf's warning to others." I said.

"Warning?"

"Yes.... it's kinda like a 'you mess with her, you mess with me' deal." I said. Bella nodded and plopped herself down next to me.

"Well.... I already am yours Paul." She said.

"I know... but it was the wolf in me making it even more official. All the other imprints are marked." I said. Bella's eyes widened.

"Even little Claire?!" She gasped. I quickly shook my head.

"No... not Claire. That won't happen for years to come." I said.

"Oh. So.... we only get marked when we're...sexually active?" Bella asked, with a blush growing on her cheeks. I smiled, her shyness was so adorable. Ecspecially since last night she wasn't so shy at all... she was quit wild if my memory serves me well.

"More or less." I said, with a shrug.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Jesus....i'm bored." Cynthia said.

"Only five more days Cynthia." I said, already annoyed by her complaining.

"Gah!" She yelled throwing her arms up in the air. I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"So Bella...." I said trailing off eyeing her bare shoulder.

"So what?" She asked, looking up from her school supply list.

"Your shirt." I said pointing at her. Bella looked at me confused.

"Well if you haven't noticed Kim, it's oddly a slightly warm day today. Besides I wouldn't be the one talking, you are wearing shorts." She said. I laughed.

"No, no, no.... not that. What I meant to say was your shirt is very revealing." I said.

"What?" Bella gasped, looking down at her self. "There's not that much cleavage..." She said, pulling the top of her shirt up anyways.

"Ugh...No!" I said with a sigh, and pointed at her shoulder. "Your marked!" I said, a little too loudly. Bella looked down at her shoulder and blushed the color of a tomato.

"Oh.....right, that." She said. I laughed.

"Well, congrats I guess." I said. "But if i'm being honest with you, I seriously thought Paul was just dropping you off so you could go to bed. I didn't know it was so you two could get laid." I said.

"I-Kim!" Bella said. I just smiled innocently at her. Bella huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "It _was_ so I could go to bed....but it just turned into something more." Bella said. I nodded.

"Right...well if I were you i'd cover that up before Sam could see it." I said. "You know how he's already taking over the protective father roll."

* * *

**Taadaa!!! Well I hope you all liked it! Review please!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI guys!!!! what's up my home fried bisquits??? Anyways all I have to say is enjoy chapter 11!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh.... nope I don't won Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: If I fall, will you catch me?

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Okay..." I said to Kim once we were parked outside of the house. "What's the plan?" I asked. When she didn't say anything I turned to look at her, to see she was making wierd motions with her hands.

She gave me the peace sign, then tapped her right elbow with her middle and pointer finger, she then pointed at the door, and made a big arch motion with her hands while bouncing in her seat.

I sat there staring at her for a moment.

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you having a stroke or something?" I asked. Kim glared at me then sighed.

"Never mind.....I'll just put my arm around your shoulder and hopefully cover up your mark successfully." She said. I nodded.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know exactly....." She said trailing off. I just laughed.

"You know sometimes I question you." I said, while Kim stuck her tongue out at me.

"Alright, let's go." She said, hopping out of the car. I followed soon after her. Kim came up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder covering up my mark perfectly. I decided to wrap my arm around her waist.

"Let's act all girly-girly and buddy-buddy." I said. Kim nodded and we walked into the house with big smiles on our faces. The whole pack was in the kitchen laughing but they immediatly stopped when we walked in. Paul smiled and me while Jared smiled at Kim. They moved to come and greet us but Kim and I took a step back.

"Step back Jack." I said. Kim just nodded along with me. Paul raised his eyebrow at me, but when he noticed how Kim's arm was covering my mark understanding dawned on his face.

"Why are you two wrapped around eachother?" Collin asked.

"What? Friends can't be cuddley with eachother?" Kim asked.

"Well....uh no?" Collin said. Dad looked at Kim and I strangely. **(Yes Bella officaily thinks of Sam and Emily as Mom and Dad...)**

"How did school supply shopping go?" He asked. Kim shrugged.

"It went good." She said.

"Well Bella why didn't you bring in your stuff." Dad asked. I shrugged aslo which was a huge mistake. Kim's arm which was lightly draped over my shoulder fell off. I immediatly tried to grab her hand to put it back where it was but Dad already noticed. His eyes widened and he turned to glare at Paul.

"You _marked_ her?!" He yelled. The whole kitchen which was already quiet seemed to become even more impossibly quiet.

"Sam..." Mom said.

"She's _seventeen_ Paul." Dad seethed. I instantly felt my protective and defensive side kick in for my imprint and I walked over to stand slightly infront of Paul.

"So?" I asked. Dad snapped his eyes to me.

"So? So your still young Bella.... I mean-"

"I may be young yes, but so is Kim and she's marked also! But I don't see you yelling at her now do I?" I asked.

"Well... th-that's different."

"Oh really? How so?" I asked. When he didn't say anything I continued. "Look, it was bound to happen some time. Atleast it was with _Paul_ my soul mate. Not just some random scum bag!" I yelled. I could see his hard face soften slightly, but I kept going. "Besides, isn't some part of imprinting meant to make even stronger wolves? And to think you'd want to have grandkids some day." I said. Dad's rigid shoulders instantly slumped and his face relaxed.

"Yes, but not any time soon." He muttered.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

Having Bella stand up for me like that was unbearably sexy and sweet, and I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. Especailly at her mentioning us having kids. I honestly couldn't wait for the day when she'd be carrying our children. While all of this was running through my head it didn't escape my attention that she calmed Sam down and put him in his place. Because the only one we knew who was able to do that was Emily, so we were all pleasantly suprised to say the least.

"Yes, but not any time soon." Sam muttered. Bella smiled, and relaxed her defensive position.

"Well, of course." She said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella honey. Come on wake up." I heard mom say.

"No." I mumbeld tiredly. "Can't you just home school me?" I asked. She just laughed.

"No... now come on, it's your first day of school! You should be excited." She said. I snorted and buried my head further into my pillow.

"Fat chance." I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. I heard mom sigh, and then seconds later my sheets were ripped off of me. I gasped as the cool air hit my skin and sat up. I glared at mom while she stood there with a smile on her face while she had my bad sheets bundeled up in her hands.

"Wakey, wakey!" She sang. I groaned but stood up anyways. "Breakfast will be done by the time your ready." She said. I just nodded and watched a she skipped out the door. After a minute of standing there and trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes I got my butt into action. I turned on the radio in my room and listened to the local radio station.

_"And now for Sammy's dirty joke of the day. Sammy what's the line you can say on the air?" _**(If any of you listen to hot 99.5 and or live in the D.C. area you all know what show i'm talking about)**

_"What do women and the bramuda triangle have in common?"_

_"Alright to find out the answer to Sammy's joke just text into..."_

I smiled to myself wondering what the answer could be as I turned on my hair straightener. I walked over to the closet and grabbed the outfit Kim picked out for me. As I slipped into the dark skinny jeans, and light baby blue top _3_ by Britney Spears came on. I started to sway my hips to the music and was quietly singing along, when a voice made me jump and drop my striaghtener.

"Well don't you look cute." Kim said. "Oh... sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I just shook my head and picked the straightener back up.

"Thanks." I said. "So how do I look? Is this presentable enough for the first day of school?" I asked. Kim smiled at me.

"Yep! But you might want to work on the back of your head more...the hair there is still a little wavy." She said. I nodded, and started to work on the back.

"I'm really starting to hate school. Emily woke me up at 5:30!" I said.

"Yes well... school does start at 7:00." Kim said.

"Yeah I know, but i'm up before the sun is. That's just not right." I mumbeld angrily. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"Come on. Your hair looks great. Let's go get some food before Paul and Jared eat it all." She said. I nodded and turned off my radio and straightener.

"Morning beautiful." Paul said, as I plopped down in his lap. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Mornin' handsome." I said. Paul laughed and hugged me close to him. Mom placed a plate with pancakes and bacon infront of me and I instantly got to work on eating it.

"Are you excited?" Paul asked, reaching over to steal a piece of bacon off my plate, but I slapped his hand away.

"Nope." I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"This is torture! Pure and horrid torture." Bella said, as she slipped out of the car. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"School hasn't even started yet honey." I said, kissing her temple.

"But it will start soon." She muttered darkly. "Besides.... I stick out like a sore thumb." She said, pointing out the she was the only one here with pale skin. I sighed and hugged her closer to me.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "Now let's go get our schedules!" I said with mock joy.

"Oh boy, what fun!" Bella said sarcastically. I laughed and pulled her to the office with me. We stood in line behind the other students waiting to get the schedules when we heard someone scream.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Paul! Oh my god!" A shrill voice yelled. I recoiled from the high pitched voice and looked over my shoulder. A beautiful girl with silky long black hair, perfectly smooth bronze skin, and wide hazel eyes came running towards us.

"Oh dear god help me." Paul muttered. I looked over at him to see him giving the girl a fake smile.

"Hi Sadie." He said, as the girl skidded to a stop infront of us.

"Hi." She said happily, but when she noticed Paul's arm around me her smile faded.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Bella, my im-girlfriend, she's my girlfriend." He said, catching himself from saying 'imprint'.

"Oh." Sadie said simply, sending me a dark look. Paul's arm tighthened around me noticing her look. "Well." She said looking back up at Paul with a smile on her face. "I guess i'll see you around." Paul just nodded. She waved and sent one final dirty look to me before she sauntered off.

"Who was that?" I asked. Paul sighed.

"That was Sadie King, she's been obsessed with our boy Paul since the fifth grade." Jacob said, coming to stand in line behind us.

"That girl drives me up the wall! So annoying." He said.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Cool it Cynthia." I said. She huffed and leaned against a tree.

"I'm seriously re-dying of boredom." She said.

"Yes well there's no need for that." I replied.

"Oh? And why not?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Becuase tomorrow night it starts." I said. An evil smile curled up on Cynthia's lips.

"Perfect." She purred.

* * *

**Well there it is!!!! I hope you all liked it!! Review please!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright guys so I'm in a really good mood right now so I thought i'd give you all something to read..... Are you ready? A LITTLE SNID-BIT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN MY NEW IMPRINT STORY YOU'RE IT, YOU'RE THE ONE!!!!!!**

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ~ Okay so first off Bella and Jake are going to be cousins, how? you may ask....well Charlie's sister is going to have been Jacob's mom and Billy's wife obviously resulting in Bella being cousins with Jake. Yes Charlie will know about all the wolf mumbo jumbo.... Also before you all ask NO I will not have Bella turn into a wolf. And YES Bella is half Quileut...... Oh and last but not least Paul and Jared are going to be the wolves that imprint on Bella...****so yeah thats basically it.**

**Now onto the snid-bit of the first chapter in You're it, You're the one**

**P.S. this is not a new chapter for He Wasn't though....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..**

**You're it, You're The One**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella I really wish you didn't have to go." My mom said. I have to refrian from rolling my eyes. _Yeah, says the woman who is sending me off in the first place. _I thought sarcastically. "I'm really going to miss you." _Suuuurrrreee you are._

"Me too mom." I said, looking into her eyes for one last time. They were the only thing I had in common with my mother, our eyes. Other than that I had slightly tan skin and my fathers dark brown, almost black hair.

"Keep in touch sweety." She said, before she waved and sauntered off to be with Phil. I huffed, but made my way to the plane.

My mother was sending me off to live with my father, as a result of her wanting to get rid of me so she could put all of her attention on her husband Phil. In a way I couldn't really resent my mom, seeing as I haven't seen Charlie in about three years. But I still wasn't looking forward to the move. Because who really wants to move to a dull and dreary town? Not me! That's for sure.

_Ladies and gentlemen you may unbuckle your seatbelts, we have now landed._ The pilot said over the intercom. I sighed and stood up. _Well here goes nothing, La Push -or should I say boring central?- here I come._

As I made my way to the baggage claim, a familiar voice called my name.

"Bella?" I quickly turned around to see my dad walking over to me, with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey dad." I said, once he reached me and pulled into a hug. He pulled back but kept his arms on my shoulders so he could inspect me.

"Well you've certainly grown up. I guess I can't call you my little girl anymore?" He asked. I smiled.

"No of course you can still call me that..... just not infront of people." I said. Dad laughed.

"Alright. Well let's get your luggage and hit the road." He said.

"You know..." Dad said, once we were on the road and headed towards La Push. "Jake and Billy are really excited to see you." I smiled at the mention of Jake and Uncle Billy.

"Really? How are they?" I asked. Dad shrugged.

"Their good... Jake's had some definate changes though." He said, but there was something in his eyes I couldn't read, like he was hiding something from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He just smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." And with that the car went quiet except for the occasional comment on the weather. When we finally reached the house after the hour and a half ride Charlie spoke up again.

"Be prepared..... Jake brought his....firends over to meet you." He said. I just looked at him, but nodded. As I got out of the car and made my way to the trunk Charlie stopped me. "It's alright I got it. Just go say 'hi' to everybody."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Positive." Dad said, as he started to pull out my bags. I just shrugged and made my way to the front door. And me being my shy self I had to take a couple to deep breaths, and I twisted the door knob with a shaky hand. When the door opened I could hear the voices in the house go completely quiet. Then I could hear a pair of feet running towards me.

"Bells!" I hears a familiar husky voice say. The warm arms that held me picked me up and spun me in a circle.

"Jake?" I asked. He laughed and set me down at my feet. My eyes bulged as my face was right infront of a very muscular chest.

"My god...." I whispered, trailing my eyes up ward. When I finally met Jake's familair dark brown eyes, I realized I had to crane my neck back to be able to look at his face. "Jake your huge!" I shrieked. He laughed at me and grabbed my hand in his warm one and dragged me down the hallway.

"It's good to see you too Bella." He said, causing me to blush and look down. "Anyways." He said coming to a stop in the living room. "Everyone this is my cousin Bella, Bella this is everyone." I lifted my head up to see there were four huge boys and three really pretty girls sitting around the room.

"Wow, your great with introductions Jake." One of the girls with scars along one side of her face said. Then the girl turned to me, with a soft smile on her face. "I'm Emily This here is my fiance Sam." She said, pointing to the guy who had his arm wrapped around her. He just gave me a small smile. "Then this is Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Kim." She said, pointing everyone else out. I smiled at everyone and gave them a small little wave.

"Hey don't forget about us!" I heard a deep voice say behind me. I whirled my head around, and felt my whole world shift around me when I saw two beautiful pairs of eyes.

* * *

**Paul & Jared P.O.V.**

I was met by a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes and felt my whole world shift around me. All of the sudden everything disappeared. All I could see was her. All that mattered was her. My family, the pack, my friends, my responsability to protect La Push meant nothing to me now. Only she did. She was the one who was holding me down to this earth. She was suddenly my everything, the air I breath. I knew i'd do everything in my power to protect her and make her happy. This beautiful creature was my soul mate. My imprint.

* * *

**TaaDaa! I hope you all enjoyed the little snid-bit! and I hope to have You're it, You're The One up by the end of this month or the begging of next. So have patience my friends... Review please!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya guys!!! Well i'm glad you all liked the little snid-bit to You're it, You're the one! remember I plan to have it up by the end of this month or by the beginning of next.....Anyways enjoy chapter 11!!!**

**Disclmaimer:Nope I don't own Twilight.......**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: That's just the thing though. If I listen to my head i'll ignore what my heart truely wants.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well atleast you two have english and chemistry together." Kim said. "Besides there's always lunch!"

"Yeah. I guess." Paul muttered.

"See!" I exclaimed, pointing to my schedule. "Another reason to hate school! They're trying to seperate us! Can we pretty _please_ burn it to the ground?" I asked. Kim and Paul laughed.

"Sorry Bella, but no." Paul said.

"Some imprint you are." I muttered. Paul just flashed me his breath taking smile.

"I love you too, babe." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Well come on you two." Kim said. "We better get a move on before we're late." I sighed, but stood up on my tip toes. Paul obviously knowing what I wanted gave me a kiss. A kiss that was to quick and sweet for my liking.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips.

"I love you too." I said, before I walked off with Kim.

"Wooh! Are you excited for spanish? Oh listen to this, i've been practicing" -clears throat- "Hola! Como estas? Muy bien! Y tu? Estoy bien!" She said. I looked at her strangly.

"You do realize you just had a conversation with yourself right? Besides we learned all of that in spanish one...." I said trailing off. Kim just huffed.

"Whatever. Your just jealous!"

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of my awesome spanish speaking skills!" She said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay. I'll let you think that." I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I sighed heavily already feeling the pull of the imprint, as I watched Bella walk away with Kim.

"Yo Paul!" Jared said, once I walked into the classroom. I nodded my head at him in acknowledgement, and sat down next to him. "Sweet we have math together."

"Yeah. I don't see how that's a good thing. This _is_ math..." I said. Jared shrugged.

"True. But still we have a class together." He said.

"And to think I don't see you enough already." I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh...that hurt Paul. You cut me deep." Jared said, in mock hurt. I snorted.

"Shut it Jared." I said, before the teacher called us to attention.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Oh you've got to be kiding me." I heard Bella whisper from beside me. I looked over at her to see her staring at the front of the classroom. I followed her gaze and smirked. There chatting it up with the teacher was Sadie. Paul's stalker, and officail pain in the ass. The famous Sadie or also known as 'teachers lap dog', was going to iritate Bella to no end. I could already tell.

"Ah, so you've already met Sadie, I take it?" I asked, turning my attention back on Bella. Bella just nodded. Sadie turned around and her eyes scanned the room. When her eyes landed on Bella her face darkened slightly, but she quickly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Bella!" She said, rather loudly. Bella groaned quietly. Sadie walked over and sat in the chair infront of Bella, but turned around to face her. "So.... your with Paul?" She asked. Bella nodded.

"I am yes." She replied. Sadie nodded, her eyes darkening with jealousy.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked. Bella shrugged and looked over at me.

"Well we've known eachother for a little more then two months....So I'd say about a month and a half?" She said. I nodded my head at Bella.

"Maybe a bit longer." I said. Saide just pursed her lips.

"So you two are pretty new?" She asked. Bella just shrugged. Sadie then smiled. "Well then you're going to have to keep your eyes on him. Someone might snatch him away from you." And with that Sadie got up, and sat infront of the class room.

"I swear." Bella snarled. "If she even tries anything with Paul I'll rip her head off. No! Better yet i'll go all territorial like a dog, and i'll pee on his leg." She said. I snorted before I burst into a round of giggles.

"Bella...." I gasped. "The mental image of that is _priceless_!" I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

When the bell rang I smiled and bolted out of my seat.

"Lunch! Thank god." I said.

"What." Paul said, coming up from behind me. "You hungry or something?" He asked.

"That, and I get to see Bella." I said. Paul laughed.

"You are so whipped." He said.

"Dude. So are you." I said, raising an eyebrow at him. Sometimes he's pathetically ironic.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Hey beautiful." Paul whispered huskily in my ear, causing my to shudder.

"Hey." I said, turing around to look up at him. He smiled down at me.

"I'll be right back." He said, plopping his backpack down in the chair next to mine. "I'm gonna go get some food." I just nodded at him, with a soft smile on my face. He smiled back at me, before he joined the rest of the boys in the lunch line.

"Man, i'm hungry." Leah said, as she sat down across from me. I just nodded at her, popping a french fry in my mouth.

"Yeah, I can only imagine." I said. "Why don't you bring something to snack on? So your not starving half to death before lunch." Leah stared at me for a second befroe she smiled.

"I never thought of that....hmmm. I think i'll bring that box of cheese itz tomorrow. Oh wait no! The bag of barbeque chips is better." She said. I just laguhed at her.

"What's better?" Kim asked, as she sat down on the left of me.

"Oh nothing. Leah is just talking about snack choices." I said. Kim laughed and shook her head.

"You know leah if-"

"Bella!" Leah said, her eyes widening in suprise and rage. Just then I felt something wet dumped on my head and back. I gasped and instantly went rigid.

"Opps. Sorry! I guess I just tripped." A voice said behind me. I swiveled in my chair and looked behind me, to see Sadie standing behind me with an empty water bottle in her hand.

"Why you little!" I screamed standing up, catching the whole cafeteria's attention.

"Little what?" She asked, titling her head to the side.

"What the hell was that for?! What have I done to you!?" I asked, clenching my hands into fists.

"You stole Paul." She whispered angrily.

"He was never yours to begin with. You freaky demented stalker!" I screamed.

"Well, that's were you wrong. He was.... last year actually, in the back of his car-"

"Why you little bitch!" I growled, moving to jump her, before I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. Catching me mid-air.

"Let me go!" I said struggling in the persons arms. "I was just gonna punch her!"

"Woah Bella! Please calm down honey." Pauls calming voice said. I instantly stopped and stilled in his grip. But still kept a cold glare on Sadie.

"Sadie." Paul said in a firm voice. "Leave! Now!" Sadie just smiled innocently at him and skipped away. After a couple of seconds, Paul turned me around to face him. "Bella. I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier. Are you alright? Did she-" But I cut him off with my hand connecting with his face. I heard everyone at our table gasp, and the people around the cafeteria stared to whisper excitedly. Paul looked at me shocked. He obviously hadn't expected me to slap him.

"You slept with her?!?" I shrieked ignoring the stinging pain in my hand _and_ heart. Horror and disbelief colored Paul's features.

"What? Bella no-"

"Forget it." I said, backing out of his arms.

"I'm leaving. And don't you _dare_ follow me Paul Links!" I said, before I stormed out of the cafeteria with Kim and Leah hot on my heels.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I stared after Bella. My whole world shattering around me. What the _hell_ just happened.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

After two hours of crying on mom, Kim, and Leah's shoulders. I was finally calm enough to get some sleep.

**_~Dream~_**

_I broke past the thick brush to find my self standing on a cliffs edge. I timidly looked over it, to see sharp jagged rocks protruding from the ground, and waves splashing feircly against them. I swallowed loudly and took a small step back. I forced myself to sit down on the cool hard surface, scared that the force of the wind would blow me off._

What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. _Why am I here?_ But for some reason I couldn't move, or more rather wouldn't leave. I heard a twig snap behind me and I quickly whirled my head around. I stared into the dense shadows of the forest but saw nothing. Just when I was starting to think my imagination was playing games on me, I heard another noise. I slowly stood up, ignoring the strong force of the wind, and forced my voice to work._

_"Hello?" I called out. "Who's there?" I asked. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before I heard the sound of leaves brushing against something. Then a huge and I mean _huge _grey wolf stepped out from behind the bushes. I gasped and jumped back a little from suprise. Not fear, no. But pure and utter suprise. I couldn't find it in myself to be afraid of this creature. Because I knew deep down inside that it wouldn't hurt me. I reached out a hand towards it. I saw its brown eyes flash to my hand before they landed on my face._

_The familiar brown almost black eyes stared into mine. The wolf made its way towards me and laid the said of its head softly against my hand. Keeping its eye contact on me the whole time. I then slowly started to run my fingers through the soft fur. A low rumble built in the wolf's chest and closed its eyes. I suddenly missed the eye contact with this creature. As if sensing what I was feeling, it snapped its eyes opened and stared at me. I smiled at it._

_"Your beautiful....so soft." I murmured. The wolf gave me what seemed to be a smile. Its eyes lighting up with a rare and familiar twinkle in its eyes. I felt my eyes widen in suprise. "Paul?" I asked. The wolf stared at me for a second before he nodded his head. I smiled at him and was about to start petting him again, but stopped when he growled. I instantly snapped my hand back and held it against my chest. "Paul?" I asked._

_He quickly turned around and crouched infront of me protectivly. Just then two pale and beautiful figures stepped through the trees. I instantly noticed the horrible man who killed my parents and held me captive for such a short time, but the woman with him was unfamiliar to me._

_"Why hello my sweet Isabella." He said. Paul growled at him. The vampire smirked at him. "So I take it your one of her gaurd dogs?" He asked._

_"I'm suprised he's not weraing a collar." The woman beside him mused. Just then Paul lost all control and pounced towards them. _

_"Paul! No!" I shrieked, over strong wind that was picking up. "Paul!" I yelled over the roaring noise of the wind, which drowned out all the growls they were making. As I stepped forward and shifted my weight, I felt myself being lifted up and tossed to the side, falling. Falling into darkness....._

**_~End Dream~_**

"Paul!" I screamed bolting up in my bed, breathing heavily. "Paul no!" As I made my way to get out of bed, Dad bounded into my room with mom right behind him.

"Bella?" He asked. I just shook my head as I felt tears stream down my face.

"Where's Paul? I need Paul!" I cried. Mom looked over at dad and nodded her head. He looked at me for a second more before he sprinted out the door.

"It's okay Bella." Mom said, wrapping me up in her arms. "Sam's getting Paul right now. Everything's alright." She said. Just then I heard a howl pierce through the night air.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Come on Cynthia." I said. "It's time we start making our way back to La Push."

"Well it's about time! Finally we'll have some fun around here." She said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Bella?" Paul's worried voice sounded as he walked into my room. "Oh Bella." He said, making his way towards me. Paul took me from mom's arms and wrapped me up in his warmth. I barely noticed mom as she left, quietly closing the door behind her. I sighed and instantly felt my self relax, knowing that Paul was safe. Knowing that he was with me, and wasn't going anywhere for the time being. "Bella? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked. I just shook my head.

"Nothing." I said, my voice hoarse from crying. "I'm fine now....Just hold me?"

"Oh god. Of course." He said,slowly laying down and positioning me in his arms. I snuggled deeper into him, and laid my head on his chest listening to his steady heart beat. It was silent for a couple of minutes before I heard Paul sigh, and felt his grip on me tighten.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Don't." I said, knowing what he was getting at. "Just forget about it okay?" I asked. Paul's grip tightened even more on me.

"I love you. Forever and always." He said. I smiled weakly.

"I know." I said, with a sigh. "I love you too." Placing a soft and gentle kiss on his chest, I slowly felt myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Phew! Man this was the longest chapter i've written so far! 2,697 words people! I usually just go up to 1,500..... So I expect alot of reviews!!! haha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!!! okay so I saw the midnight premiere of New Moon last night... and It was AH-MAY-ZING!!! It was sssoooo good! And the wolves looked so f-ing cool! God the movie was EPIC!!!!!! and the Bella and Jacob scenes were so funny! Oh and Charlie was so sweet and fatherly, every scene with him in it made me go 'awwww'.... Anyways....all I have to say is enjoy chapter 12!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight....**

**

* * *

**

Quotes: Will you still be mine at the end of the day?

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Oh god, Paul!" Bella moaned, throwing her head back, and her chest arching up meeting with mine. I growled in anticipation, feeling my blood boil in my groin. I kissed my way down her neck, and lightly traced her mark with my tongue. Smiling internally to myself, knowing that she was ALL mine....that she was marked. Bella gasped and scraped her nails down my back. My grip on her waist tightened slightly, before I started to slowly move my hands upwards under her shirt. Just as the tips of my fingers grazed her breasts, a howl pierced through the air and broke my concentration.

"Dammit." I growled against Bella's neck. I heard her sigh heavily, as she slumped back on her bed.

"Go." Was all she said. I nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips, before I left jumping out her window. Right when I reached the forest edge, I quickly took of my pants completely ignoring my raging hard on. As I phased getting ready to cuss them all out for ruining everything, frantic thoughts filled my head.

_Jesus! Jake are you alright?! _Embry thought frantically.

_I'm fine...Just rip her head off dammit! _Jacob thought, as he tried to shake off the pain that the vampire inflicted on him.

_What's going on?!?_ I asked.

_They're back Paul. Just hurry up and get here!_ Sam thought ergently. I nodded my head, and picked up my pace ten fold.

_Seth no! _Leah said. Then through the eyes of nine other wolves, I saw Seth jump on the male vampire and clench his teeth around his arm.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"God i'm bored." Kim muttered.

"I know.... I don't even know _why _I invited you over. You aren't releving me from my boredom." I said sarcastically. Kim just stuck her tongue out at me.

"How about we play a game." Mom suggested.

"Like what?" I asked. "Because even though hide-and-seek was my favorite game, I think we're a little to old to play it. Unless we played it in the dark with flashlights.....but still." I said. Mom laughed and shook her head.

"I meant a game board game or something." She clarified.

"Oh!" Kim piped up. "How about CLUE? I haven't played that game in a while." I looked over at mom and we both shrugged at eachother.

"Sure....why not." I said.

"Alright, i'll go get it." Mom said, as she stood up and headed down the hallway. After I couple of seconds of silence I sighed heavily.

"I hope the boys are okay.... I wonder what's taking them so long." I said. Kim nodded.

"I know. Me too."

"I call Miss Scarlett." Mom said, walking into the room.

"What?! I wanted to be Miss Scarlett!" I whined. She just shrugged, and started to pull the board out of the box. "Ugh...fine. I'll have Mrs. Peacock." I grumbled. Mom smiled at me and placed my game piece in my characters square.

"I call Professor Plum!" Kim said. I looked at her strangly before I shook my head.

"You know...Sometimes I question our friendship." I said. Kim and mom just laughed.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Those damn mutts!" I cursed. As I ran through the trees with Cynthia right behind me.

"I think we should call in reinforcements." She said. I looked at her.

"What? No! Then I wouldn't be able to kill Bella for myself." I said. Cynthia shook her head and sighed.

"Your missing an arm buddy. And if this Bella girls blood smells as appetizing as you say it does, then we need more people. That is....if you still plan to go through with this." She said. I growled.

"Of course I do! After I get that girl, i'm killing those flee ridden dogs!" I said. Cynthia smiled at me.

"That's what I thought." She replied.

"So who do you have in mind?" I asked her.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

As we approached the house, I heard laughter inside. It quickly warmed my heart, and calmed my nerves. Knowing that Bella was still safe and happy.

"Hey! Kim did you just look at my cards?!" Bella asked.

"I don't know _what_ your talking about." I heard Kim reply.

"Uh-huh....i'm sure. I think we should start over again, since Kim is obviously cheating." Bella said.

"What?! But i'm so close to knowing who the killer is! Heck I already know what weapon was used, and what room it was in." Emily said.

"Are they playing CLUE?" Jared asked, just as we reached the door.

* * *

**Emily P.O.V.**

"Emily?" Sam's voice called, quickly silencing us girls from our playful bickering. I quickly stood up, and walked through the door, into the kitchen to see Sam and the rest of the pack. To say the least they looked tired and warn down. I instantly went over to Sam, and started to look all over him to see if he had any injuries.

"Oh my god! Jake!" Bella said, as she walked into the room with Kim behind her. "What happened? Are you alright?" Then she whirled her head around to Paul. "Are _you_ alright?" She asked, quickly making her way over to him, not paying anymore attention to Jacob.

"Bella, i'm fine. Honestly." Paul said, with a smile tugging on his lips, as Bella fluttered around him looking for any injuries.

"What? No your not! What is that on your shoulder." She said. Paul sighed, but pulled Bella into his arms.

"It's just a litlle scratch. Don't worry about it." He said. Bella nodded and rested her head against Paul's chest. I couldn't help the little smile that crept up on my face. It was so cute how they acted around eachother.

"We should probably wash that blood off of you Jake." Kim said, from Jared's arms. Jacob nodded and plopped himself down in the seat.

"I'll go get the wash cloths." Bella said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Jesus Jake...What happened? Did the vampire really get that close?" I asked, as Kim and I were cleaning him up.

"Yeah." He said. "She was real quick though...that's what the problem was." He said. I nodded my head, and looked over at Kim.

"So...they're back?" I asked. Kim looked at me with worry.

"Yeah, but don't worry Bells. Seth got a good bite on the male." Jake said. I sighed, and patted his shoulder, as I straightened myself out.

"There we go... good as new." I said. Jacob gave me a small smile.

"Thanks Kim, Bella." He said. I just nodded.

"Sure thing Jake....just be more careful. Got it?" Kim said. Jacob gave her a small smile before he walked out the door. As Kim and I were cleaning up the bloodied washcloths, I felt strong warm arms wrap me up in an embrace. Kim smiled at us.

"I'll go and see what Jared's up to." She said, before she left. I sighed and leaned my head back against Paul's chest.

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked him.

"I'm positive Bella." He said, as he kissed the top of my head. "So just stop worrying."

"I can't help it Paul, and you know that. I love you to much."

"I know." He said, as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "And I love you too....i'll do _whatever_ it takes to keep you safe."

"Just promise me you wont get yourself killed in the process." I said. It was silent for a minute before Paul said.

"Whatever it takes to keep you safe, i'll do it."

* * *

**Cynthia P.O.V.**

I looked over at Andrew to see him glaring at a tree.

"Don't worry. You'll be able to get your revenge soon." I said.

"I know that!" He snapped.

"Then what is it? What's got you acting even more like a sulking demented baby?" I asked. Andrew growled at me. "Woah! Cool it!" I said. Andrew huffed.

"I just hate not having my other arm." He said. At that I couldn't help the smile that curled up on my lips.

"Oh yes.... that must be tragic." I replied.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

**_~Dream~_**

_"Why couldn't you just promise me!" I cried. "Why couldn't you promise to me that you'd keep youself from getting killed! Now i'm all alone, my parents are gone and now so are you. God dammit Paul! Why'd you have to go?" I yelled, as I hit the wet muddy ground with my fists. Ignoring the torrent of rain that was pouring down on me. Ignoring the fact that there were others standing around looking at me sadly. Ignoring the fact, that I was ruining my clothes. "Oh Paul, why?" I asked, as I looked up at his grave stone._

_Paul Thomas Links_

_October 1 1992- December 18 2010_

_Beloved son and boyfriend, caring friend, and father_

_"Your child will never be able to meet you! Oh god... if not for me, then why not him?! Why did you have to leave your own son! He'll have to grow up with out a father! His father won't even be there in the room for when he's born!" I said, as my tears came harder. "You won't be able to see him, or touch him." I said, placing my hand over my barily round stomach. "You were so excited, yet you wont even get the chance to meet him." I placed my other hand on the grave stone. "I'm going to have to do this all alone..." _

_"Bella...come on honey." Dad said. I just shook my head._

_"He's gone....i'm all alone." I said. When it became completely silent I looked behind myself. All I could see was a dim light glowing in the darkness surrounding me. I slowly turned my head back to look infront of me. All I could see was darkness, no grave stone...nothing. I slowly and shakily stood up._

_"Well...Your not _completley _alone....but you soon will be." A cold voice said. I whirled around quickly to see Paul standing there with a scowl on his face._

_"P-Paul?" I asked. He just glared at me. "Oh god Paul! I thought you were-"_

_"Dead?" He said cutting me off. I just nodded my head. He smirked at me and started laughing. Soon his laugh changed into the beautiful laugh the once belonged to my mother._

_"Mommy?" I asked, as I saw Paul's form change into hers._

_"Alone." Was all she said, as she soon turned into daddy._

_"Alone." He said, then he transformed into the vampire that killed him._

_"Alone!" He screamed, before he charged at me. He thrust his hand into my stomach, causing me to scream. A pain filled, gut wrenching. heartbreaking scream. "Always alone." He whispered into my ear. Then I fell to the ground. I looked up at him with blurry eyes, to see something gruesome in his bloody hand. My unborn child._

_"No!" I screamed in a weak voice._

**_~End Dream~_**

I gasped and sat up in bed. Breathing heavily, with sweat covering my body I looked around myself frantically.

"Bella?" I heard a tired voice say. I quickly looked down to see Paul laying down in my bed next to me. His eyes were closed, but his forehead was creased.

"Yes?" I replied in a shaky voice. Paul just wrapped his arm around me and laid me back down.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered. "Everything will be alright. I'm here and I love you." I nodded and closed my eyes shut tightly. As long as Paul was still here i'd be safe.....At least I hope I will be.

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! and tell me what you all thought of New Moon if you saw it already... Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

***VERY IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ* Oh jesus guys...i'm in trouble! Do you wanna know what the problem is? I have ANOTHER idea for an imprint story!!! and you're all probably well why is that bad? Well the reason it's bad is because I still have two other stories I have yet to finish AND I still have to add up You're It, You're The One by atleast the end of the month.... ~sigh~ curse me and my imaginative mind!!!! ANYWAYS even if I plan to go through with adding up the new imrpint story that I want to add up I wont do it until I have atleast 5 chapters of You're It, You're The One...but that is if only you guys approve of my new imprint story idea...SSSOOOO here it goes.**

**It Was Meant To Be**

**"Uncle Billy! Put me down!" A little voice squealed. I looked over at Jake with confusion on my face. **

**"Who's over?" I asked.**

**"I told you all yesterday my uncle was moving in next door to us, remember?" He asked. I squinted my eyes at him for a second before realization dawned on me.**

**"Oh right! You have a four year old cousin right?" I asked.**

**"She's five Em." Jake said.**

**"Yeah whatever...Same difference." I said. Jared snorted.**

**"One thing Jake...Don't you _ever _let him babysit her." He said.**

**"Oh shut up Jared." I retorted. He just rolled his eyes. Jake shook his head, but walked into his house.**

**"Belly welly!" I heard him scream. I choked on my laugh and looked over at Jared and Paul. 'Belly welly?' Paul mouthed. Jared and I both shrugged but walked into the house.**

**"Jakey!" An excited voice yelled. We all walked into the room to see Jake pick up a little girl and twirl her around. She giggled and gave Jake a sloppy kiss on his cheek. "I missed you Jakey." She said.**

**"I missed you too squirt." He said. "So how about I introduce you to my friends?" He asked. She smiled hugely at him and nodded her head. "Alright..." Jake said, turning around to face us. "Bella this is Jared, Paul, and Embry." He said. But when Bella's eyes landed on me and her smiled grew impossibly bigger, I felt my whole world fall from under beneath me. Staring into her liquid brown eyes, I felt all the cords that held me down to earth break, and now the only thing that held me down to earth was a steel cable. A steel cable that connected me to her. My life line, my only reason to stay alive...my imprint.**

**Summary**

**Embry imprinted on Bella! Wooh how great! The only problem? She's five. Follow both of them through twelve years of anger, tears, betrayal, love, and heartache.**

**Well there you all go! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you think I should Post it up after I have You're It, You're The One up and running.... Anyways enjoy chapter 13!!**

**Disclaimer: Uh.... nope I don't own Twilight.....**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: I'll always be here

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I seriously think we should let up in the patrols." Quil said. "We haven't caught a trail from those leechs in over a month." Yes a it's been a month. A month of fear, constant worry for you imprints, and a month of that no good Sadie.

"But they can come back at any time Quil. We don't want to risk it." Jake said.

"I'm not saying to stop patroling. I'm saying we shouldn't have so many of us patrolling all at once, for a long as we have! I miss my sleep." He said.

"I think Quil's right." Paul said, tightening his grip around my shoulder.

"Well Paul, if you weren't wasting so much of your enegry having sex-"

"You finish that sentence Embry and I _will_ Kill you." Dad said, cutting Embry off. Embry paled a little and slumped down in his seat. I couldn't help the little giggle that escaped my lips. Dad sighed and looked over at us for a second. He just shook his head. "I'll let up a _little_ bit on the patrols, but you all better be at the top of your game if they do come back." He said.

"Oh thank god." Seth said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"You know." Bell said, once we were alone and watching tv. "I still haven't seen you in your wolf form yet." I looked down at her. "Will you please show me?" I smiled at her. I couldn't or rather wouldn't deny her of anything.

"If your sure." I said. Bella smiled and nodded her head eagerly. I chuckled and helped her up, leading her out the house and into her backyard. "I'll be right back." I whispered to her, before I gave her a kiss on her forehead, and sprinted towards the trees.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V. (I bet you weren't expecting that were you?)**

"Edward seriously your no fun." Emmet complained. Edward just shrugged and got up brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"Don't ask me to wrestle you next time." He said.

"Stupid mind reader." Emmet grumbeld as he stood up. Edward just smirked. "Hey Alice do you-"

"No." I said, cutting him off.

"Party popper." He said. I smiled sweetly at him. "Rose-"

"My hair Emmet..." She said. "My hair."

"Jasper..." He ventured. Jasper sighed, but stood up anyways.

"Sure why not." He said. I smiled at him, but when I felt a vision tugging on my attention my smile quickly disappered.

_"Ah... So this is the human you've been after?" A man said. A blond haired man nodded his head. "Your right, she does smell delicious." He said. Loud growls filled the clearing and the vampire frowned. "Oh hush you mongrels." _

_"Well.... I think i'd like to help you out." A tinkling female voice said, as she started to approach the human girl. "I haven't had fun in a while. Anyways...we would easily win this fight. Seriously ten to sixteen? You dogs don't have a chance." Soon the line of vision zoomed out, and I could see alot more. A huge gray wolf was standing protectively infront of the human girl, while she held onto the black wolf standing next to her. Worry and fear were etched onto her face._

_"Well Cynthia, Andrew...you two can have your precious human. I just want a fight." A hard voice said. Just then the gray wolf pounced on the woman closest to the girl. And growls filled the air on both sides._

_(Fades in to a different vision)_

_Laying in a dark room, covered in bruises and blood the human girl cried._

_"Oh now now now... There's no need for tears little one." The blond haired man said, grabbing a fistful of her brown hair in his hands. He tugged down roughly on it causing her to whimper. With her neck exposed to him he smiled. He slowly bent down and brushed his lips against her ear. "Once i'm finished with you, your wolves are next." He whispered. Then a pain filled scream pierced through the air._

I gasped, and blinked a couple of times bringing myself back to the present.

"Alice? Alice what happened? What did you see?" Jaspers voice asked. I shook my head a couple of times to clear it.

"We've got to talk to Carlisle." Was all I said, as I stood up and dashed into the house.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"You know." I said to Paul as I was petting his head. "My parents never let me have a dog....my dad was allergic to them. The only pet I had was a rock. His name was Steve." I said. Paul barked out a laugh. "Hey! Don't laugh! Steve was a good rock, he never made a mess in the house. He was also a great listener." Paul just snorted. He then slowly stood up and nudged me with his muzzle. I stood up with him and realized I didn't even reach his shoulder when he was in wolf form. "You going to change back?" I asked. He nodded my head, but before he left he licked my face. "Eww! Dog slobber!" I said. Paul made a noise that sounded like a laugh and dashed off towards the woods. "Gross." I muttered to myself, as I started to wipe off my face. I heard a low chuckle, and looked over to my left to see Paul coming out through the trees.

"I'll lick you again if you'd like." He said. I glared at him for a second before a smile crept up on my face.

"As long as you promise I get to return the favor i'm _all _yours. But I don't think the neighbors would enjoy the show." I said. Paul's eyes widened and a blush grew on his cheeks. I giggled, and headed back into the house. I heard a low growl, before I was thrown over a warm shoulder. "Paul!" I screeched. "Put me down."

"Nope, I don't think so." He said, as he started to head in the opposite direction of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house. You can't say those types of things to me, and honestly believe you'd get away with it." He said.

"Well... I actually never thought I would get away with it. I did plan to follow through you know." I said. Paul growled low in his chest and picked up his pace.

* * *

**Cynthia P.O.V.**

"Well, I think that's everyone." I said. Andrew nodded.

"That's everyone you know? Are you sure you can't grab anymore?" He asked. I sighed, and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes that's everyone I know. And besides we have _more_ than enough, to help you get the human, and hopefully kill those dogs." I replied.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Well Bella." Leah said, as she sat down next to me and Kim. "Did you have fun last night with Paul?" She asked. I instantly felt a blush heat up my cheeks.

"I-I... Leah!" I whined. She laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. But as seeing from Paul's thoughts it seemed like you did enjoy yourself."

"What did you two do?" Kim asked looking between the two of us confused.

"Poor Paul couldn't pull his mind out of the gutter. I can't believe it was your first time doing _that."_ Leah said.

"Leah stop." Paul said sitting down next to me. "I thought I told you to mind your own business."

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"What are you guys talking about." Kim whined. I sighed and wrapped my arm around Bella.

"Nothing Kim..Really." Bella said, as she leaned into me. She then threw a glare at Leah. "I hate you." She said.

"I love you too girly." Lead said. Bella huffed and rolled her eyes. I laughed and kissed the top of her head, before I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Oh great." Jake said, looking behind me. I raised my eye brow at him, before I turned to see what he was looking at. Bella looked to and we both groaned at the same time.

"I'm seriously considering the peeing on his leg thing." Bella said. Kim burst into a round of giggles.

"Mental image." Was all she said. I just looked at Bella and Kim strangely.

"What?" I asked. Bella just shook her head.

"Nothing...now if any of you have sharp pointy objects near by I suggest you hide them. Unless you want me to go to jail for man slaughter."She said, before Sadies annoying voice approached us.

"Hey guys. Hey Paul." She said.

"Why hello to you too Sadie." Bella snarled. Sadie looked over at her with a scowl on her face.

"Bella." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. Sadie smiled at her before she looked down at me.

"I came to see Paul." She said. Bella sighed heavily and stood up.

"And why? You know he can't stand you." Bella said, her tiny hands clenching into fists. Sadie smirked.

"Oh I really think you two need to sit down and talk through things...because I mean he _obviously _didn't mind it when I was sucking-"

"You bitch!" Bella yelled before she literally jumped over me and tackled Sadie. Soon the cafeteria filled with a chorus a 'fight, fight!' to 'girl fight!'. Sadie Pulled down hard on Bella's hair causing her to scream. I quickly stood up and went to pull her off of Sadie, but not before she could get a good punch in. I heard Sadie scream in pain, and I couldn't help the small smile that broke across my face. _That's my girl._ I thought to myself.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"A fight Bella? Seriously?" Dad said.

"She had it coming." I mumbeld. Dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I honestly found it hot." Embry said.

"Shut up Embry!" Paul and dad said.

"Look Bella...I honestly don't approve of this. But i'll let you slid. One, because from what I gather from the boys she's really been bothering you. And two is because that was a pretty good punch. But you better not let it happen agian. Do you understand me?" He asked. I just nodded and slumped down into my seat. "Now why don't-"

"I'll get it." Jacob said, as the phone rang and cut dad off. We all went silent as we heard him answer the phone.

"Hello, Uley residence." He said. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before his voice turned to malice. "What are you doing calling here leech." He said. Dad quickly stood up and went into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Dad said.

.......

"What do you mean?" He said, his voice changing from anger to confusion.

.......

"Are you sure?"

.......

"When?"

.......

"Yes I agree." He said. "We'll meet you there soon."

* * *

**Well Taadaa!! and I want to apologize if this chapter wasn't all that great, but it was honestly just a filler chapter ssoooo... anyways...Review please, and tell me what you think of my new imprint story idea!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hiya guys!!!! okay well i'm glad you all approve of my new imprint story idea....sssooo i'll have that up whenever i put it up....anyways enjoy chapter 14!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: I don't wanna feel the pain

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Where are you all going?" I asked. Dad looked at me for a second.

"We're meeting up with the le- Cullen's." He said. I raised my eyebrow at him confused.

"The who's?" I asked.

"The Cullen's....their a vampire family that lives in Forks." Paul said. I felt my eyes widen.

"What?! They could be killing people! Why are you letting them stay here?!" I asked, shocked. Paul gave me a small smile and shook his head.

"Honey it's fine...well not technically, but anyways they drink from animals. So there's no need for you to worry." He said. I stared at him fro a second before I nodded.

"Then why do you have to meet up with them?" I asked, turning my attention back to dad. He looked at me for a second with worry in his eyes, before he quickly covered it up and looked at mom. I stared at him confused before realization slowly sunk in. I swallowed loudly to get rid of the lump that began to form in my throat, before I spoke.

"It concerns me doesn't it?" I asked. Dad turned his attention back on me.

"It may." He said.

"It may?!" I asked. "If it _does_ then I deserve to be there too!" I said, standing up. "I have to be there! Maybe...maybe I could help." I said.

"Bella, how would you be able to help?" Dad asked. I huffed.

"Are you implying that just because i'm a fragile human I can't take care of myself? That I can't help out in some way...to be able to defend my self?" I asked getting heated up. One word for why i'm acting this way....hormones. Don't you _ever _mess with a girl when she's PMSing.

"No...I'm not imply-"

"Then let me come!" I demanded cutting him off. "I deserve the right to know if im...indangered!" I said. Dad stared at me for a couple of seconds. "Please...." I then looked at Paul, knowing he wouldn't...._Couldn't_ deny me of anything I wanted. "_Please."_ I begged. Paul sighed and then looked at dad. Paul and dad stared at eachother seeming to have a battle, but when dad sighed I smiled internally. _Victory!_

"Fine, you can come. But you better stay glued to Paul's side." He grumbeld. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Of course." I said. Dad smiled almost imperceptibely.

"Let's go." He said.

"Be careful." Mom said, as I walked out the door.

"I will." I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

She knows my weakness.....so she uses it against me. God I love her, but knowing that she could get hurt and having her beg me to come...it was killing me inside.

"You're going to be the death of me." I whispered into her ear, before I dashed into the woods to phase.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Paul came out through the trees in wolf form, and walked over to me. He laid himself down on the ground, and motioned with his head that I should climb on. I nodded at him, and walked over to the side of his massive form. I took a deep breath, and grabbed his fur in my hands pulling myself up on his back.

"Alright." I said, once I was settled on his back. "Mush dog mush!" I said, tugging on his fur and lightly kicking his sides. Paul barked out what seemed like a laugh and stood up. "Woah!" I said, once he was standing at his full height. "I'm so high up! Oh this is exciting." I said. Paul snorted and shook his head. Paul started off in a slow run which caused me to grab hold of his fur tighter, and lean into his body more. "Okey dokes." I said, once my chest was fully pressed to his back, and I had a death grip on his fur. "You can speed up...i'm ready." Paul let out a small bark and speed up. I squealed a little in suprise, but then giggled at the rush. "We should go riding more often!" I yelled over the wind, even though I knew he would be able to hear me even if I was whispereing. "Can you go faster?!" I asked. Paul didn't answer but I could feel the wind pick up around me. "Cool..." I murmured. I don't know how long we were running for, but when Paul slowed down and came to an adburpt stop I looked up. I slowly sat up lifting my face from his neck.

"That was awesome!" I said, bouncing up and down on Paul's back. When I heard beautiful laughs infront of us, I immediatly turned my attention to the situation at hand. "Oh." I said, as I noticed seven beautiful people standing infront of the pack.

"Hello Bella." A beautiful pixie like girl said. I nodded at her.

"Uh...hi." I said. She smiled at me and started to bounce in place.

"I like her...very pretty. She could be competition Rose." The girl said, looking over at an extremely breath taking women. The blond just shrugged.

"She's okay..." She said. Paul growled at that taking it as offense. "I didn't call her ugly, dog." She sneered.

"Okay, okay." A blond man said, stepping forward from the group and looking at Dad. "Calm down Rosalie...Now your Sam right?" He asked. Dad nodded his head. The blond man smiled. "Im Carlisle....now if you'd feel more comfortable to be in your wolf form you could communicate through my son Edward." He said, motioning to an impossibly beautiful boy with bronze colored hair. Dad stared at Edward for a second before he nodded.

"I think that would be wise." Edward spoke, but his voice sounded dead...flat. Ah so I guess dad was using his impassive commanding voice. Carlisle smiled.

"Alright, now the reason we contacted you is because my daughter Alice." He said, pointing at the pixie girl. "Had a.... vision, that involves Bella here." He said, the whole pack made a rumbling noise.

"Vision? So the legends are true?" Edward said, speaking for dad. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. They are true...but we were concerned about her vision." He said, then he turned his attention on me. "Do you know what's going on? Do you know about the vampire?" He asked me. I gave him a weak nod.

"Yes...he.." I shook my head to try and clear the memories that were trying to break through._ Not now Bella, not when you were_ _just starting to get better._ I took a deep shakey breath. "He killed my parents." I said. I saw shock register on everyone's face. "He's, been after me ever since."

"So you know him?" Carlisle asked. _Yes...more than i'd like to admit._

"I guess, yeah." I said, not completely lying. Carlisle sighed.

"Well it seems he's still after her. But this time he has others with him. Fourteen other people have joined him it seems. Atleast that's what Alice's vision tells us." He said. Everyone in the pack growled.

"Well this complicates things....stupid leeches." Edward said. Carlisle's lip twitched slightly, as if he was fighting a smile.

"You see though...we contacted you because we would like to help." He said. I felt Paul stiffen slightly beneath me. "With us it makes the numbers more than even. And it could garantee Bella's saftey."

"Are you implying that we can't keep her safe?" Edward said. Carlisle shook his head.

"No, of course not. But you could have a better chance at it with us on your side." He said.

"Why would you wan't to help us." Edward said.

"Because." Alice said, stepping forward. "It means something..." She said, her forehead creasing. "I don't know exactly what. But if I had a vision with Bella in it, I can't just let it go. She'll be important to me soon. I can feel it." It was silent then. Everyone was still and quiet. After what seemed like hours dad sighed.

"Alright, you can help. Could we meet up tomorrow to discuss everything?" Edward said.

"Yes of course, what time is good for you." Carlisle said.

"Anytime." Edward said. Carlisle smiled a bit.

"Is midnight good?" He asked. Dad just nodded. "Well alright, we'll see you then." With that dad let out a bark and he took off.

"Bye Bella! See you later." Alice called, as Paul flew through the forest.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"So now all we're waiting on is Spencer?" I asked. Cynthia nodded.

"And Mika." She said. I sighed heavily.

"I still find it funny how your missing an arm." Tally said, with a small smile on her face. I growled at her.

"Shut it twerp." I said. She glared at me.

"I may be thirteen, but I could kill you without a second thought." She snarled.

"And that's why we called you." Cynthia said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as I gave Paul a kiss goodbye. Paul smiled at me.

"I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I replied. He pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head, before he dashed towards the woods to take his patrol shift. I sighed happily then heded towards the stairs in a slow tired tred. When I reached my room, I quickly undressed and pulled one of Paul's shirts- that he keeps over here- on. I breathed in his scent deepily before I laid my head against my pillow. Before I knew it I was out like a light.

**_~Dream~_**

_I heard a grieved howl rumble through the woods. But I knew what that howl meant, it meant 'run'. So that's what I did. I picked myself up from the muddy ground, and urged my aching legs to move forward. My breathing was labored and my lungs burned for better access to oxygen, but I didn't stop running. Something deep down was telling my to move forward, telling me to save something. I just didn't know what from. _

_"Bella!" I heard a voice scream. I stopped in my tracks my chest heaving and my hair sticking to my sweaty face. "Bella!" I heard again. I whipped my head around, but saw nothing. I picked up my pace again, trying to make it to the distination that the wolf wanted me to meet. Something flashed from the corner of my eye, cathing my attention. I looked to my left to see a full length mirror. I stopped and turned around facing the mirror. I slowly made my way towards it to see a strange movement. As I came closer I could see my bloody sweaty reflection change. Shift into something different. When I was completly infront of it I realized it was showing me something. It was as if I was watching tv, but it was on mute. And the only sound I could hear was my ragged breathing._

_There was a woman with brown hair the same color as mine, sitting in a rocking chair holding a little bundle of pink. I raised my bloody hand up to the mirror and timidly touched the cold glass. The woman slowly rose her head up revealing her striking green eyes to me._

_"Mommy?" I said. The woman smiled at me and looked down at the bundle in her arms. She said something to the baby but I couldn't hear her. "I...What did you say?" I asked. She snapped her head back up to look at me with annoyed eyes. She said something really quick making it unable for me to read her lips. "What?!" I said. She glared at me but stood up. I looked at her confused. She was walking closer and closer to me, which made me back away from the mirror. "Mommy?" I asked. Just then I heard the sound of shattering glass and a horrible screeching noise. A noise that made me recoil and wince from the horrible sound._

_"Shhh..." I heard. And I looked up to see my mom standing infront of my with her finger on her lips. The mirror behind her broken. "See what you did? You woke the baby." She said. I looked at her confused before I turned my attention back to the bundle in her arms, realizing the horrid noise was coming from it. _

_"Oh my god." I gasped, as I got a better look at what was in her arms. The thing was grusome, bloody, and deformed. The only way I could describe as was a demon. It looked like one of those hideous demon babies you see in tv shows or movies._

_"She's beautiful isn't she?" My mom asked, smiling down at the...the _thing_ that was wrapped up in the pink blanket. "Her name is going to be Isabella Marie Swan....but we'll call her Bella." I looked up at her shocked. _

_"What?" I gasped. She laughed and shoved the bloody...mutant into my arms._

_"Weren't you just adorable?" She asked. I shook my head at her, and tried my best not to gag. How could something be this hideous?_

_"This...this isn't me." I said. I looked back up to see that my mother was gone._

_"Mommy?" I asked. I heard the thing in my arms screech before I felt a horrible burning pain in my arm. I screamed in shock to see the bloody creature biting my arm. I soon felt the sensation that blood was being drawn from me, and quickly. I stumbled a little and fell on my butt._

_"She's a brilliant thing isn't she?" I heard a voice say. I drowsily looked up to see two strangers looking at the baby in my arms. "That's enough Bella." The strange man said, grabbing the creature from my arms. The other man smiled down at me._

_"We're very proud at how you've matured Bella." He said. I just looked at him confused._

_"What?" I slurred, all my energy gone. He laughed, and pulled out a shiny silver object....a knife. He smiled at the knife before he plunged it into the baby's chest. The baby and I screamed at the same time. I felt an unbelievable pain in my chest, and I felt blood seep through my already bloodied shirt._

_"But it's time that you go." Then I felt myself falling into a black oblivion of pain._

**_~End Dream~_**

I gasped and sat up in bed. I quickly scrambeld out of my bed and flicked my light on. I blinked a couple of times from the sudden brightness, but then made my way over to my mirror. I pulled down the collar of Paul's shirt and gasped at what I saw.

The right above my right breast was a slightly puckered pink scar. "Oh my god." I said. As I traced it with my fingers. _What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Well there you all go!!! I hope you liked it! Review please!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

***VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ* Okay so I'd like to answer all of your questions real quick.**

**1) No Bella is not some special vampire and Andrew is not her father**

**2) I understand how the dream could have confused you all and stuff, but that was my intention... MUWAHAHAHAHA!**

**3) Yes the new scar Bella has is from when the man stabbed 'baby' Bella**

**4) The reason Bella had that dream was so a certain someone could communicate to her....well more like _warn_ her. But don't fret everything will be explained soon. I'm pretty sure right now most of you are like "uhhh...huh?" but by the end of the story you all are gonna be like "Oh! haha I get it now!" So just hang tight and bare with me....**

**P.S. you guys are great and I love your reviews....they make me all warm and fuzzy inside :) Oh and if Bella seems a little jumpy and spaztic in this chapter she's supposed to be. Also Bella will be having flashbacks! You'll be able to experience what happened to her before the wolfpack found her.**

**Enjoy chapter 15!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight**

Quote of the day: Will you hold me together when I fall apart?

**Bella P.O.V.**

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. _Okay Bella....calm down! It could mean nothing! Maybe you just scratched yourself in your sleep...Yeah that's it! You just scratched yourself. Nothing more, nothing less._ I looked over at me clock to see that it read 5:32 am....Oh god! I've been freaking out for the past four hours! I shook my head and went to my dresser. Clothes, clothes, ah there! I smiled victoriously and threw them one. I looked in the mirror and frowned. Brown pants and an orange top? I look like a freaking pumpkin! Nope!

I quickly pulled those off and walked to my closet. Let's see..Ahhh my purple and white striped sweater, with...hmm oh my dark jeans. Yes that may work! Oh and, and, and... my black knock off ugg slippers! Yes!!! A master piece! I smiled at myself proudly, strutting infront of the mirror! _That's right! Work it! Act as if noting is going to get in your way! Forget about the killer vampires and stupid Sadie. Just live like your ontop of the world._

"Now this is something I like to see in the morning." I heard a voice say behind me. I screamed and jumped.

"Paul!" I said, placing my hand over my racing heart. "Don't _do_ that to me. Jeeze you gave me a heart attack!" He smiled a little sheepishly at me.

"Sorry." He said. I just nodded at him and took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Are you alright though? You seem a little...jumpy. Well more so than usual." _Well darn! Okay just smile and nod your way through it. Though he may be your imprint and notice things about you, he'll drop it if you tell him to._

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an...intresting dream." I said. Paul frowned slightly.

"Bella...." He said.

"Paul i'm fine. Really." I said. He stared at me for awhile obviously not believing me but thankfully let it drop.

"Alright... Well come on you better eat breakfast before we head to school." He said. I just groaned.

"But Sadie will be there." I whined. "And I swear if I hear another lie spew from her mouth about you two..... Well lets just say a sledge hammer will leave a nasty dent in her head." Paul smirked slightly.

"I take it your still PMSing." He said.

"Your darn tooten!" I said. Paul laughed and reached out for my hand.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Bella bouncing slightly in her seat, and rubbing her chest. I knew something was up with her. And that something was not good. There was a nagging in the back of my mind that Bella was in danger, but I couldn't bring it to light in my mind. Something, something that was probably bigger then anyone could suspect was stopping me from noticing it. And it was scaring the _hell_ out of me.

If this thing is preventing me from keeping my life, my love, my _imprint_ safe and alive, I knew i'd follow her shortly after. I couldn't bring myself to see living day light again if I know Bella won't be there with me the next day. I needed to be there for her, to protect her. So now the only conclusion I can come up with is breathing down her neck 24/7, and staying with her at all times unless I _have_ to be elsewhere.

I sighed and pulled into a parking space at the school and turned to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked her.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Ready?" Paul asked me. I was about to reply when something in my concious stopped me.

_"Are you ready for me?" A sickly sweet voice said. I looked up at the creature with tears pouring down my face._

_"Please." I whispered. "Why can't you kill me like you just did my parents? Why torture me?" The man smiled at me flashing his deadly sharp teeth._

_"Now what would be the fun in that?" He asked. "You were obviously very important to your parents. So why not take the most precious thing to them and...damage it?" I shook my head, and stared at him with pleading eyes. "Well let's see...how about I just..." He said trailing off and grabbing my arm. "Cut your wrist? You know...to give me a little example of what i'll soon taste when i'm done with you."_

_"No! Please." I said. But I soon felt his sharp nail cut into my fragile skin, drawing blood and causing me to whimper._

_"Bella." He said as he started to shake me. "Are you okay? Bella please open your eyes."_

I gasped and felt myself jolt forward. "Oh god Bella." I heard Paul's voice say. "Are you okay honey? What happened? You just zoned out and started crying." He said. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the tears that I realized were clouding my vision.

"Paul?" I asked. I felt him nod against me. _Oh no... not again! Why did this have to come back and haunt me now?!_ "I'm fine." I choked out. "I just...I uh remembered something my parents said to me."

"Bella." Paul said with a sigh. "Don't lie to me." I just looked at him before I looked down at my lap.

"We should head to class." I said, before I opened the car door and sped walked to first period.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Are you sure she recieved it?" I asked Mika. He smiled at me.

"I told you even if she was half way cross the country she'd be able to get it." He said. "But I am curious...why send her those flashbacks?" He asked. I shrugged.

"More worry for her mental well being will cause those mutts to put more attention on her ,instead of gaurding their land. It'll be easier for us to pass through." I replied.

* * *

**Kim P.O.V.**

"Is Bella okay?" I asked Paul, as I watched her pick apart her lunch. Paul just shrugged and looked at her with worry.

"I don't know...but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." He said, his voice shaking slightly. I nodded and glanced back at Bella. By now everyone was staring at her with worry and questioning eyes. I don't know if she felt her eyes on us. But if she did she either didn't care, or was to distracted to notice anything around her.

"Bella?" I asked. She snapped her head up to look at me. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm tired that's all. I had a horrible sleep last night... I had a intresting dream....very comical." She said with a fake smile.

"Or she could be on drugs." Sadie's nasily voice said behind us. We all tured to look at her and glared, but I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face to see she had a black eye and bloated looking nose.

"Nice face." Bella sneered. Ahh so not only is she being a spaz but she's still PMSing....thats and intresting combination. Sadie looked at her. "Why won't you just leave us alone?!" Bella yelled. "Everyone and I mean _everyone_ hates you! Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!" Bella stood up now and clecnhed her hands into fists...uh-oh now she's in her battle position. "The only reason most guys talk to you is because your easy! Your basically a walking spirm bank! I'm suprised you haven't gotten pregnant yet....but oh wait! Maybe you did, but you just had an abortion! So not _only_ are you an annoying whore but you're a baby killer also." Sadie's face paled slightly and she took a step back. Now Bella was taking it a little _too _far.

"Bella-"

"And you also don't have _any _friends.... So your a baby killing loner whore! Why don't you just go crawl in a hole? Oh or better yet go die!"

"Bella!" Paul said shocked. He quickly stood up. "That's enough! Leave Sadie alone!" Bella's firey eyes flickered from Sadie to him. I shrunk into Jared's side...Bella actually looked scary. Sweet, calm, loving, funny Bella....scared me.

"Yeah! Why don't you just go and defend her!" She yelled. She then looked back at Sadie. "He's yours bitch!" Bella screamed before she stormed out of the cafeteria. The whole room was silent before loud chatter broke through the air. Paul stood there with anguish and heartbreak writted all over his face.

"I should go and-"

"No Paul." Seth said. "Let her cool down."

* * *

**Sadie P.O.V.**

I was hurt and scared. I instantly regretted what I did. Because even though I dispised Bella, I wouldn't want anything bad to happed to her. But with luck never being on my side I caused harm to come her way. By getting her angry and having her storm out of the cafeteria, I involuntarily put her life in danger.

God....I was a baby killing loner whore.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I stormed through the trees grumbling under my breath. _Hell! Thay can all go to hell! All those stupid ass wipes! They don't care about me! No one cares about me! My real parents are gone, and I just basically dumped my boyfriend...my soulmate._

"Bella...." I heard an eerily familiar voice say. I stopped in my tracks, and as if in slow motion I turned to face where the sound came from. My eyes widened in horror and I opened my mouth to scream but no noise came out.

I saw the lips pull back in a smile revealing pearly white teeth.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

"So Ali do you think those wolves will be able to throw down?" Emmet asked. I just shook my head at him. Ever since the vision I had with Bella in it she's been on my mind. She was something important... I _knew_ that. I sighed and flopped down on the couch. I closed my eyes in concentration.

_"Yeah! Why don't you just go and defend her!" Bella yelled. She then looked back at some girl. "He's yours bitch!" Bella screamed before she stormed out of the cafeteria. _I gasped and stood up.

"Alice?" Rosalie asked. I just shook my head at her.

"We need to go _now_!" I said.

"What? Why?" Jasper asked.

"Bella needs us!" I said, a I flew out the door. _Screw the treaty! Bella's going to need us._

**Well there you all have it!!! Review Please!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys!!!! Well all I have to say is enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Quote of the day: Why does it always have to end this way?

**Alice P.O.V.**

I ran through the woods with my whole family trailing behind me with confusion and worry written on all of their faces. I picked up my pace a little when I noticed we were close the the treaty line when the growl of a wolf stopped me.

"Sam." I said, as the huge black wolf came towards us snarling.

"We mean no harm Sam." Carlilse said. "But Alice saw something." At that Sam quieted down but kept glaring at us.

"It concerns Bella." I said. At that Sam went stiff, worry etched on his face.

"We don't exactly know whats wrong." Edward said, most likely answering his thoughts. "Alice won't really tell us... or rather them. But from what i've seen or rather heard....Bell might be in danger."

"So please let us pass....Just this once." I said. Sam looked at all of us calculating, before he nodded. He took off into the woods with us following behind him, as he sent a howl up in the air.

* * *

**Leah P.O.V.**

Once we heard the howl pierce through the air we instantly stiffened.

"Come on." Jake said, standing up from the lunch table.

"Kim." Jared said standing up himself. "Sam needs us." Kim nodded looking worried. And to be honest I was worried too, please god don't have this concerning Bella. She can't be hurt. We all ran through the Cafeteria doors, and to the forest. I quickly shed my clothes and attached them to the string around my ankle before I phased.

_"What's wrong?" Paul thought._

_"It's Bella." Sam said. Just then he played back what the Cullens told him._

_"Oh god...Bella." Paul thought._

_"Well... Where is she? Did you find anything?" I asked, worry seeping through me._

_"No not yet.... but we did catch a faint scent of her trail." Sam replied._

_"I hope she's okay." Collin said._

_"You and me both." Brady replied._

_"What do you want us to do?" Jared asked._

_"Seth and Quil...go trace around the treaty line. Collin and Brady beach now. Everyone else you're with me." He said. _

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." Paul kept chanting in his head heartbrokenly. I felt a sugre of pity for him. His imprint was in danger more so then usual. And it was eating him up inside._

_"Guys!" Embry thought urgently._

_"What is it?" Sam asked. But Embry didn't say anything... for he didn't need to. Bella's scent hit all of us with the force of a sledge hammer. We all picked up our paces following the trail Sam barking orders along the way._

_

* * *

_

**Sadie P.O.V.**

As I watched them all storm out of the cafeteria I knew something was up. I walked up to Kim and placed my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, but when she noticed it was me she calmed down.

I looked out through the window and sighed. _Why do I have a feeling this small reservation is going to get a wake up call?_ I thought to myself.

**

* * *

****Bella P.O.V.**

The person walked up to me, the smile still in place. My mouth opened and closed a couple of times before I was finally able to speak.

"How?" I asked. I just feel backwards as a result of being shoved in the shoulder. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the ground but it never came. All I could feel was air pushing past me resisting gravity. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. All around me was darkness except for the little patch of light that was steadly growing smaller. I turned my head a little to the side to see what was underneath me. I noticed a slight shimmer and heard the faint trickling of water. _Was I falling into a- _But my thought was quickly broken off as water rushed past me.

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

We raced behind the wolves tracing Bella's scent. We were looking around ourselves frantically trying to spot her, when I noticed something black hidden under some leaves.

"Guys!" I called. "Wait, I think I found something." I said. The wolves and my family stopped looking at me curiously. I raced over to the leaves, and picked up a black ugg slipper.

"That's Bella's" Edward said. I nodded and looked around myself, before I heard something flutter to the ground. I quickly looked down, and picked up a piece of paper.

"It's a note." I said.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"Guys!" I heard the pixie yell. "Wait, I think I found something." She said. I immediatly skidded to a stop. And looked at her hopefully...please be Bella, I prayed. But all I saw here pick up was a shoe...Bella's shoe!

_"That's Bella's!" We all thought at the same time._

"That's Bella's." The mind reading leach said. The pixie nodded. I noticed something fall from the shoe, and I saw the pixie quickly grab it.

"It's a note." She said.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

_"It's better this way...honestly." I said, as I placed the baby in the crib. "There's no need for you to worry! Paul and I have this settled. Now go and have a fun time with dad." Mom looked down at my one month old baby sister Kara before she looked up at me._

_"Are you sure?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. _

_"Yes! Besides this'll be good practice for Paul and I." I said, as I placed my hand over my round stomach. Mom smiled at me._

_"Alright.. but it you need _anything_ and I mean anything.....don't hesitate to call." She said. I groaned._

_"Okay okay. Now go!" I said literally pushing her out the door._

_"Sheesh! I thought they'd never leave." I said, as I walked over to Paul. Who was holding Kara. I smiled at the scene before me. I couldn't wait to see Paul holding our child. Paul chuckled. "Why'd you take her from her crib?" I asked. _

_"She seemed cold." He replied with a shrug before he placed her back in it. I walked over to the crib and looked down at her. "I can't wait to meet our little one." Paul whispered, wraping his arms around me and placing his hands on my stomach. He kissed the top of my head and rested his chin on my shoulder. "We'll have this soon." I smiled to myself feeling the love I had for him surge through me. Wait love? Wasn't I mad at him earlier? I frowned at that. Suddenly I felt wet and unbearibly cold._

I felt my eyes flutter open, but to no avail did they open.

_"Are you insane?" Leah said. "Are you trying to burn our tongues?"_

_"It's just a little hotsauce Leah." I said, as I poured the last drop of it into the mixture._

_"Just a little! Bella you put the whole tobasco bottle in there! And to top it off your using spicey sausage!" She complained._

_"Oh hush Leah!" I said. "Besides sausage balls are supposed to be hot." _

_"Hot enough to burn off our tongues?" She questioned. I just groaned._

_"Well I like spicey food." Quil said. I smiled._

_"_Thank_ you Quil." I said._

_"Suck up." Leah muttered under her breath. Everyone burst into laughter but instantly stopped, when the saw Jake approaching me with a vase full of water. He had a devious grin on his face._

_"Jake?" I asked. But he didn't reply. All he did was dump the ice cold water on me._

I gasped, causing my lungs to fill up with water. I instantly started to choke on it. I started to kick my legs and flail my arms around in a attempt to find the surface. I saw a small light dot above me and moved towards it, eager to have air fill my lungs. When I felt my head break the surface I gasped for air. I started to cough up the water, my lungs aching at the effort to relieve them. I looked around myself frantically, fear flowing through me.

"Come here...." I heard an airy voice whisper. My eyes widened.

"Who's...who's there?" I asked, wondering it if was the person from the woods earlier.

"Come....." The voice whispered. I swallowed loudly ignoring the pain that, that action caused my throat.

"Where?" I asked.

"Come...." Came the voice. I looked over to where the voice was coming from and noticed a tunnel. "Come here. Come." I slowly treaded throught the water. I placed my hand on the entrace of the tunnel and looked through it unsurely. "Come here." It urged. I closed my eyes and took a shakey breath before I pushed my self up

* * *

**Alice P.O.V.**

I unfolded the piece of paper to see neat print on it.

"What does it say?" Esme asked.

_It was for the best. We're only trying to help. You don't know what's going on. You'll get her back when the time is right. All I can tell you is that her worst nightmares are going to come true. You'll get your Bella back when she's strong enough, once she's faced all of her fears you'll have her. Until then wait for the battle._

_~RCS~_

I heard the wolves growl as I stared at the letter, comprehinsion seeping through me.

Worst nightmares, strong enough, battle. I gasped and snapped my head up. I _knew_ Bella was special! I _knew_ she was important!

* * *

**Well there you all go! I hope you all have a fun, safe, and happy Thanksgiving!!! Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys!!!! How was your Thanksgiving weekend? Good I hope.....My was pretty sweet, my one year old cousin is attached at my hip! Love that boy to death..he's too cute for words....anyways I'm going to be adding up You're It, You're The One today! So if you love me (which I hope you do! I hate it when i'm unloved! lol jkjk) you'll go check it out! ssooooo I hope you enjoy chapter 17!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Whatever it takes to make you mine

**Renee P.O.V. 18 years ago....**

"This is our third time trying Charlie." I said, looking down at the pregnancy test with tears in my eyes. Charlie sighed heavily but wrapped me up in his arms.

"I know honey." He said kissing the top of my head. "But we still have a chance. You aren't infertile....it's just, well it's never the right time." I sighed, and threw the test in the trashcan.

"I hate this." I said. "I _want _to give you a child Charlie....So much."

"I know honey. I know."

"We can help." A voice rang out. I screamed and spun around only to have Charlie put me behind him.

"Who are you?!" He screamed. "And how in the hell did you get into my house?" A woman stood there with raven black hair, and wide lavender eyes. Beauty just seemed to pour out of her as she smiled kindly.

"There's no need to fear." She said.

"Answer my question!" Charlie demanded.

"Charlie..." I said, placing my hand on his arm. "No."

"No?!" He questioned. I just shook my head at him and stared at the woman. I just had a gut feeling that she wouldn't hurt us.

"Who are you?" I asked. The women smiled at me, revieling stuning white teeth against her blood red lips.

"Aggelos my dear." She said.

"Aggelos...." I said trailing off. Doesn't that mean...Angel in greek? **(Is that right? I got that off of google ssooo.....)**

"Yes." She replied. Charlie sighed and relaxed his tense position. "Like I said before. We can help."

"We?" Charlie asked. Aggelos nodded.

"Yes we." She said, as she walked closer to us. "You wish desperately to have a child...do you not?"

"Yes we do." I said.

"Well we wish desperately for a...home."

"A home?" I asked confused. Aggelos sighed.

"There is really no other way to put it. But I guess I should start at the beginning."

"Yes that would be nice." Charlie said.

"Our kind...we need to repopulate. We're vanishing quickly-"

"What are you exactly?" Charlie asked cutting her off. She just smiled at him.

"And we need something. Or rather someone strong enough to be that for us. But we haven't had any opprotunities until now."

"I....Huh?" Was all I could come up with.

"You see, if you let us help you. Your child will be our....house for us. Now before you say anyting no we will not infest your child. But your child will be needed when it is time for them to die."

"So....what your basically saying is. You'll help me be able to have a child, and in return when it's time for our child to...die. You'll live in it?"

"No we wont live in it. We'll take your child's energy. That way we could repopulate."

"Why can't you just take some other dead persons energy?" Charlie asked.

"Because they aren't pure enough. Look, your child will not only have your blood but our blood also. And by having that, your child will be strong enough to harbor the energy we will need when the time comes."

"I see." I said, with a small nod.

"But if you do agree to this there will be risks."

"Risks?" I asked. She nodded.

"Others will be after your child...but we will do the best in our power to keep it safe." She said. I nodded and looked over at Charlie. So many emotions were running through his eyes. But the main one was hope and longing. I took a deep shakey breath. I want a child, and this may be selfish, but I don't care. I'm pathetically desperate right now.

"Could we have a girl?" I asked.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

I gasped and shot up in a sitting position. I looked around myself dazed for a second until I recognized where I was. I slowly stood up and looked around the field I was standing in.

"So that's it?!" I called out. "I'm some kind of...mutation?! You only need me to make more of you?!" A strong wind blew through the clearing and knocked me right off my feet.

"You are no such thing!" A voice yelled. I looked up to see Aggelos standing there frowning. "You are not a mutation. You are a normal human being. Though you may be different, you are a human."

"But my parents-"

"Are still your parents." She said in a softer voice. "We will only need you for when it's your time to leave Bella." She said, kneeling down infront of me. "But until then all we're trying to do is keep you safe."

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"I can't find her." Lucia said.

"What do you mean you can't find her?!" I yelled.

"Just that! I can not find her!" She screamed.

"And I can't get a read on her mind to send her a flashback either." Mika said. "It's....it's as if she's disappeared."

"Well that means they've found her." Cynthia said, from her perch in the tree.

"What do you mean?" Kelvin asked.

"Is there something your not telling us?"

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"So your telling me my imprint is some...homing system?" I asked.

"No." The pixie said. "Her energy is valuable to them. So by the time she....passes, they can use it." I growled and slamed my fist on the kitchen table. Leaving a pretty nice dent.

"If this stupid leech could've just left us alone this wouldn't be happening right now!" I yelled. "I would've had Bella right here with me! Unscatched and unharmed!"

"Paul! Calm down!" Sam ordered, obviously taking notice of my trembling form.

"I know." Said pixie. "But we have to have faith."

"I don't give a damn about faith! That's all just bullshit! I wan't Bella! I _need_ her."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"I can't believe this! Are you seriously saying I can't see my boyfriend?" I asked, with total disbelief.

"I thought you were mad at him." Aggelos said. I just glared at her. "Fine." She said with a sigh. "I'll quit with the jokes. But no you can't see him. Not until everything is complete."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember those nightmares you've been having?" She asked. I just stared at her confused. "The ones you've had ever since you've lived in La Push?" She pressed.

"Uh....yeah." I said.

"Good." Aggelos said with a smile. "Now it's time for you to relive and face them."

* * *

**Well there you go guys....sorry if this chapter wasn't up to it's usual standards...anyways don't forget to look out for You're It, You're The One! Review please!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys!!! I don't have much to say except enjoy chapter 18!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight...**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Our love is true

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Please." I said, rubbing my forhead. "This is killing me! And it's giving me a headache." I said.

"Well good." Aggelos said, placing her hands on her hips. "That means it's working." I just groaned.

"I hate you." I mumbeld.

"No you don't." She said. I looked up to glare at her to notice her violate eyes were shining.

"Fine... Whatever. What dream do I have to face now?"

"The graveyard one." She said with a sad smile. My back went ram rod straight, and I felt my eyes widen.

"No...please no! I _hated_ that dream!" I yelled.

"I told you, you would have to face and relive all of them."

"Even this one?" I asked. She nodded.

"Even this one." I sighed heavily, and took her out stretched hand. "You ready?"

"No." I said. Aggelos just smiled and soon I found myself kneeling infront of Pauls grave stone. I slowly stood up and looked behind me. I noticed the dream version of the pack standing there frozen, with sorrow on their faces. I sighed and looked down at Paul's gravestone again.

"I don't really know why I had this dream." I said.

"Well could it be because Paul didn't promise he'd stay safe?" Aggelos said. I just shrugged.

"Maybe. But me being pregnant?" I asked, looking down at my flat stomach. Aggelos sighed.

"Bella. Think about it. In this dream your at Paul's funeral, your pregnant with his child, and Andrew soon appears and kills you along with your unborn child." I winced slightly at that. "What do you think this meant- well means to your unconcious mind?" Aggelos asked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

_(Flashback)_

_"I'll never leave you Bella! You're my little angel. Mommy will always be here." My mom said as she held me in her arms._

_"But the movie-"_

_"Is just a movie." Mommy said, kissing the top of my head. "I knew you were to young to see this."_

_(Another Flashback)_

_"Daddy?" I asked, while he was tucking me in bed._

_"Yeah sweetie?"_

_"Why don't I have a brother or sister?" Daddy froze for a second before he smiled at me._

_"Because honey. The older brother that you would've had died when he was still in mommy's belly. But we were blessed to have you." He said, with a sad smile._

_"When did you finally get me?" I asked. _

_"After another three tries...."_

_"Three tries?" I asked. Daddy just gave me a shakey smile, and shook his head._

_"Goodnight Bella." Daddy said, before he kissed my forehead and left the room._

_( Another flashback)_

_"Please!" Mom begged. "She's just a child!" I looked at the back of the vampires head with fear in my eyes. I then looked over at mom and dad. Their eyes were pleading the man not to kill their child....their baby._

_(End flashbacks)_

I slowly opened my eyes, ignoring the tears that started to fall.

"My past experiences." I said. Aggelos nodded at me. "But please...tell me. Will-will I loose Paul?" I asked.

"I can assure you that you won't loose him now...but his future is still undecided."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at his gravestone.

"I mean we still haven't planned out his future. We wait until he lives out what we've already made for him to consider whats next."

"So you go by fate?" I asked. Aggelos smiled.

"We are fate." She said, before she grabbed my hand again.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

"It's been three days!" I growled. "When will they give her back to me?" I asked. Pixie just smiled at me.

"Soon!" She said, skipping around. "Atleast one more day.....Well that's what my vision is telling me anyways." She said, tapping her chin and looking out the window.

"One more day?" Sam asked.

"She'll be here in time for the battle." Pixie said.

"No! She can't fight in the battle!" I exclaimed.

"Look, as we've all figured Bella will have to be there. I know she's your imprint mutt, but we'll need her there." Copper head said. I just growled at him.

"She could get hurt!" I said. Copper head shook his head.

"She can hold her own. Remember _RCS_ or whatever will need her after she lives out her life. I'm pretty sure they'll protect her."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"What was the point of that dream anyways?" I said, as I looked down at the scar of my chest. "I mean sure I _'relived'_ it and all. But still....was it just to creep me out?" Aggelos smiled.

"Other then that fact of what you discovered....no it wasn't meant to creep you out. Your mother was trying to contact you." I gaped at her.

"So she made me a blood sucking demon baby! And has some random man stab me? Leaving me with a scar?!" I asked in disbelief. Aggelos smiled.

"It would seem that way. But no. The scar was meant to...give you your mothers love."

"My mothers love...." I said.

"Yes. You see for us it's a ritual." She said, pulling down the collar of her white dress. Revealing a scar to me.

"So your suicidal angels." I said. "Well that makes sense." I said, sarcasim coloring my tone. Aggelos laughed.

"No! Look it's a sign of giving eachother love." She said. I just shook my head.

"That makes no sense." I said.

"It doesn't have to." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"And to think, i'm willing to give you guys my energy to repopulate you freaks." I said, shaking my head. Aggelos chuckled.

"We're sending our love to eachother through the open wounds....does that make more sense?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'.

* * *

**Andrew P.O.V.**

"Are you all ready?" I asked.

"We've been ready." Steve said. I growled at him.

"This is a war for powerful energy." I said.

"Yeah? Well we're powerful vampires." Lucia said, ignorance clear in her voice.

"Let's just head out Andrew." Cynthia said, boredom in her voice.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I woke up to a howl breaking through the air. I quickly sat up in bed and looked out the window. Dawn...I could see Bella soon. I quickly jumped out my window, shredding my clothes as I went.

_Paul! _Sam's voice shouted in my head, once I phased.

_Yeah? _I thought.

_Bella's here._ Was all he said. I immediatly picked up my pace.

_I'm almost there.... Let me see her! _I said desperation clear in my voice. Soon they all opened their eyes, and I could see Bella from nine different view points. My heart swelled at the sight of her.

_Bella..._ I whispered.

"Well here's Paul now." I heard copper head say, before I broke throught the trees and charged at Bella. She smiled at me, and opened her arms, to let me lay my head on her shoulder while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I hummed deep in my chest.

_I love you. So much._ I thought. Bella tightened her grip on me, and kissed the side of my neck.

"I love you too. I missed you." She said. Before I could respond I caught a whiff of vampire. We all stiffened, and turned our attention to the trees infront of us. Bella noticed and quickly unwrapped her arms around me neck. "They're here. Aren't they?" She said. I just nodded, and she quickly went to stand behind me. Sam coming up next to her. The Cullens took defensive positions infront of us, and glared at the break in the trees.

"Well long time no see, it seems." The blond vampire said, as he broke through the trees. The rest of the pack -including me- couldn't help but snicker at the reminder of him being one armed. He snarled at us before his eyes flickered to the Cullens. "So you've made friends?" He asked. We all growled at him.

"Well." The female said, coming up next to him. "It seems we'll have an equal fight."

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

My breathing heavy, and eyes wide. I slowly backed up against one of the trees. The growls and horrific metallic ripping noises hurting my ears.

I flinched when I saw blood fly, and heard the whimper of one of the wolves. I took a deep shaky breath and closed my eyes.

_"Now Bella." _Aggelos' voice sounded in my head.

_Now?! _I thought.

_"Yes now. Just do what we practiced." _She said, before she completly faded into the background. I nodded my head and took a deep breath. I squinted my eyes shut, and balled my hands into fists. I opened my mouth, and released at scream. A scream that could burst ear drums. All activity stopped and froze. The whole field became deathly quiet and I opened my eyes.

"Well done." Aggelos said. As she came out behind a white haired vampire. She looked around her self, with a small smile on her face. "So I presume the vampires that look like hobos are the bad ones?" She asked. I slowly nodded my head, taking in the gruesome scene around me. White limbs were scatterd around the clearing, and blood was covering the wolves and some of the vampires. When my eyes landed on Paul's frozen form I smiled, taking notice he was unharmed.

"Alright." Aggelos said, snapping her fingers. "It's done." She then looked at me and smiled. "Take good care of yourself Bella. We'll be watching over you." And with that she vanished. Not five seconds later did growls fill the air again. I trained my eyes back on the action, my fear totally forgotten. A high pitched scream broke through the air before many more followed, the clearing filling up with smoke.

* * *

**Well there you guys go!!! I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys... Well I never thought this was going to happen to me but it has.... I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!! and I'm completely pissed off about that! Because this is my favorite story to write, but I have no idea what to do for a new chapter and that's just driving me insane.**

**So I would like some help. If you guys could give me any ideas and stuff to help me update faster I'll give a shout out to the person who gave me the best ideas....anyways please help!**

**P.S. While your all sitting there cursing me out for not updating, why don't you check out You're It, You're The One if you haven't already to hold you over for the time being.**

**Lots of love**

**~TnmElovr**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiya guys!!! Okay so im baaccckkk!!! Did you miss me? Anyways... all I have to say is enjoy chapter 19!!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own twilight!!!**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: We'll always end up together

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Really." I said, as Carlisle was looking over my hands. "I just scrapped my hands on the tree bark, I'm fine!" We were now currently in the backyard of my house. After alot of tears and hugs from Kim and Emily, they all wanted solid answers. Including the Cullen's which resulted in them still being here.

"But they could get infected Bella." Paul said, from beside me. I just rolled my eyes.

"You worry to much." I said. He didn't respond as he pulled me into his side and held me tight.

"Alright." Carlisle said, standing up and walking to stand next to Esme. "Your as good as new." I just once again rolled my eyes, and laid my head against Paul's shoulder.

"So." Dad said. "I think this time is as good as any to fill us in completely." I sighed and tilted my head up to look at Paul. He smiled down at me with a beautiful smile and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Alright...." I said, opening my eyes again to look at my friends, family, and the Cullens. "I guess the beginning would be a good start.... So most of what i'm telling you is from what Aggelos filled me in on." I said, suddenly feeling hesitant.

"Go on." Edward encouraged. I looked over at him to see his eyes were filled with questioning. I sighed but complied.

"Alright....So my, well my parents were having difficulty getting pregnant. As it turns out my mom had a miscarriage with her first pregnancy, but after that they just couldn't seem to get pregnant again. So after the third time, to find out they were unsuccesful Aggelos shows up. She offered to basically help impregnate my mom I guess. But there was a twist. You see Aggelos' kind are basically dwindling down to extinction. Now Aggelos wouldn't exactly tell me what she was...but i'd bet my life on her being an angel. Anyways...where was I? Oh right. So she said that they needed, energy. Healthy, pure, and strong energy. That they could use once i'm old, withered, and dead. At first my parents were hesitant, they didn't know what this would entail for their child.

"So Aggelos explained it to them. Saying that they would need a pure soul...an unhindered soul. A body that would be strong enough to hold and grow the energy they'd need to allow them to....repopulate. She said that by letting my mother get pregnant, it would ensure that I would have a pure and strong soul." I said.

"So how does that vampire factor into all of this?" Kim asked.

"I'm getting there." I said. "Anyways, Aggelos did warn my parents though, that others may find out that I excisted, and I could end up in danger. But she promised that she and the others would try to protect me at all costs. In the end my parents finally accpeted, and waalaa! Here I am. So I lived a happy and peaceful seventeen years with my parents. Until one day that all ended." At this point I closed my eyes in an attempt to stop my oncoming tears. Paul pulled my tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

"It's alright." He whispered. "I'm here...and i'm never letting go of you again. I love you." I nodded against his chest, but kept my eyes closed as my parents murder was being replayed behind my eyelids.

"I heard a noise come from downstairs." I whispered in a shaky voice. "So I went down stairs to see what it was...only to find a nightmare. There he was towering over my wounded and bleeding parents..." I shook my head and took a shakey breath. "They begged him....plead with him. But that didn't hinder him. So I stood there, and...I w-watched him k-kill my parents. After that it gets a little fuzzy." I said, as I slowly opened my eyes, my unshed tears clouding my vision. But I could tell everyone was looking at me sadly and with sympathy in their eyes. "But my memory picks back up, after I wake up in a dark room. I don't know how long I was there...I could have been days or months. All I knew was that my life would be forever changed." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked down at my hands.

"He..he basically held me captive for a while." I said, causing growls to rumble around the back yard.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paul said, worry clear in his tone. But I could also detect anger. I just shook my head, ignoring him. It doesn't matter now...it's over.

"I didn't know why he kept me alive, and kept tourturing me. All he kept saying was, 'every other day your energy gets stronger...i'll be stronger.' It wasn't until later when Aggelos told me, that the older you are the stronger the energy. Andrew basically wanted my blood for power....the energy flowing through my blood would make him unbelievably and impossibly stronger. Also gifting him with unknown abilities...deadly abilities." I said.

"So he was power hungry." Alice said. I nodded at her.

"Yes basically. So he kept me as his little toy. That was until one day I was finally able to escape. I knew he went out to find himself a....well I guess a 'meal'. So I took that opprotunity, and broke the basement window with a leg of a chair and climbed out. Then I ran for it. I knew I didn't have a chance against him, but I had to try. I could feel deep in my bones that my parents were encouring me...forcing me to run. I mean sure there were a couple of times where he could've gotten me....but I guess this was all a game for him. He found this entertaining. But even though I knew he would undoubtably catch me and be able to kill me on the spot, I kept running. No matter how tired I got, I kept going. I slept rarely, but when I did it was only for a few hours. Eventually all of my running brought me here...and you all were basically there for the rest of it." I said.

"But I mean...ever since i've gotten here i've been having these strange dreams. They were either about my past childhood...ending in my parents disappearing or of them dying. Or I'd have thses dreams where others...you guys would die, or where Andrew finally caught me. But there was one dream." I said,placing my hand over the scar above my breast. "Where Aggelos and them finally came into action."

"What?" Quil asked. I just shook my head at him.

"You see....that day you all couldn't find me was when Aggelos took me. But she meant no harm. She needed me, so I could become stronger to hold the unexplainable amount of energy that i'm housing. Anyways....During the time I was with her, I had to confront my dreams. My dreams we're basically the boundires blocking my mind from comprehending and allowing the energy to consume me. So I had to confront my dreams one by one, and dispell them from my subconcious mind."

"And in doing so...." Carlisle said trailing off.

"And in doing so, I strengthend my body, soul, and mind. I'm now able to hold the energy I guess." I said.

"Alright." Jasper said with a nod. "But how does that explain the fight?" He asked. I sighed.

"Me and Aggelos were talking before I came back." I said. "I begged her and pleaded with her. Asking her to assure no one would end up injured or hurt. After minutes of constant arguing and pleading she finally agreed. So we came up with a signal. A way for me to....summon her? I don't know. But either way, yeah we came up with that. So I gave the signal, and everything...._everyone_ froze. And she appeared. So with a flick of her wrist the job was done." I said. Then everyone was silent, obviously digesiting the butt load of information I gave them. After I don't know how long, Paul spoke.

"And that's it?" He asked. I nodded.

"That's it." I said.

**(Alright...for all of you who didn't understand the previous chapters before and were confused I hope this cleared things up...and if it didn't then idk what else to say. Either you go back and read my previous chapters or you deal with my crazy imaginative mind. Because to me this all makes perfect sense. Anyways carry on.)**

"Well....You sure are something aren't you?" Emmet asked. I gave him a small smile.

"I guess so." I replied.

* * *

**Paul P.O.V.**

I held her close to me and closed my eyes. After Bella told us, and cleared everything up. I wanted nothing then to have her to myself. So after hours of everyone hugging her and saying how happy they were to have her back, I finally had her to myself. Soon after the Cullen's left, and pixie leech making Bella promise to join her on a shopping trip, I brought Bella back home with me.

We cuddled for a while, but then things got more heated. After being away from eachother we just _had_ to be connected again.

_I threw Bella's shirt to the floor and slowly started to kiss and lick my way up her stomach. When I reached her bra though I stopped all of my movements. "Bella?" I asked._

_"Hmm?" Bella sounded, seeming a little dazed. At that I couldn't help but smirk. But I quickly covered it up and looked into her eyes._

_"What's this?" I asked, motioning to the new scar. Bella seemed confused for a moment before realization lit up her face._

_"It's nothing Paul....really." She said, then she pulled my head down and kissed me softly. "It's a mark of...love I guess you'd say. I didn't quit understand it when Aggelos explained it to me. So let's just leave it at that." She said. I looked at her for a couple of seconds. Bella smiled softly. "Paul...stop worrying okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"Paul really." She said, cutting me off. When I tried to protest again her lips crashed with my silencing me. I easily and quickly forgot about everything else and resumed to the task at hand._

I sighed heavily and opened my eyes again. I looked down at Bella's sleeping form, and slowly ran my fingers through her dark hair. As the strands were pulled back, another scar was revealed. But I smiled at this scar. The imprint of my teeth stood out against her shoulder. I reached my hand down and lightly traced it. I still couldn't help but feel euphoric knowing that I had marked her. Knowing that I had officialy made her mine.

"Paul..." Bella mumbeld sleepily. I instantly stopped, and felt bad for waking her.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Sleep." She said, snuggling closer to me. "I'll still be here in the morning. It's over now,so please relax okay? I love you." I felt my heart swell at that.

"I love you too." I said. I held her tighter to me and closed my eyes. _Please god...if you love me you won't endanger Bella anymore. Please don't take her away from me again....I need her._ I prayed, but I knew it was useless. Because no matter what Bella said, It wasn't over. I could feel it deep within me.

We still had a long and struggle filled road ahead of us.

* * *

**Aggelos P.O.V. (Bet you guys weren't expecting that were ya?)**

_Please god...if you love me you won't endanger Bella anymore. Please don't take her away from me again....I need her. _I sighed heavily as Paul's prayer hung in the air with a million others that people made.

"This is really not how it was supposed to be." Dromer said. **(That means dreamer in Dutch, or atleast I hope it does...I got it off of google). **He ran his hand through his short blond hair, his violet eyes filled with worry. "Her life wasn't supposed to be so complicated."

"I know." I said. "But what are we supposed to do?"

"Well we do decide people's fate right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes...but you know we can't interfere with destiny. Then we'll just screw up the whole laid out plan." I said.

"Well, why don't we talk to the others that plan out destiny?" Dromer asked.

"Dromer stop." Parantajan said. **(That means healer in Finnish, or atleast I hope it does. Once again I got it off of google). **"It will all work out in the end."

"But-"

"She'll need her future hardships Dromer." She said patiently. Dromer was known to be the worry wart of the group. "But if it'll make you feel better. I'll have you look over Bella for this one." I looked at Parantajan shocked.

"What? But Bella is my responsibilty." I said.

"I know that." She said, her violet eyes calm and understanding.

"Then-"

"Dromer will be with you along the way." And with that she left her long red hair streaming behind her. I sighed and looked over at him.

"Dromer...you better help me keep Bella safe. She's needed." I said.

* * *

**Well there you all go. Sorry for the writers block I had earlier! Review please!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Im sssoooo sorry it took me centuries to update! but im back!!! How was everyone's new year and christmas? Or whatever it is everyone else celebrates??? Anyways i'm once again sorry for the long wait! But fear not because here is chapter 20!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight**

**P.S. this is the last chapter!!!! So read the A/N I left at the end for details okay?**

**

* * *

**

Quote of the day: Life is like a long game

**Bella P.O.V.**

I looked over at Paul and smiled. The warmth and love I felt for him spread through my body, and I couldn't help but place my hand over my stomach. Over the past five months everything has calmed down, and I some what became friends with Sadie. I know, weird right?

"Hungry Bella?" Mom asked, as she handed me a plate with a burger and chips on it.

"Yeah thanks." I said, taking that plate from her hands.

"I'm betting ten on Jared's team." Kim said as she sat beside me. "He'll whoop Sam's team in the butt. Jared is beast at football." I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Beast huh?" I questioned. "So you call someone who can't even throw the football without hitting someone in the head beast?"

"It's his strategy plan to take out the other team."

"Yeah and that would make perfect sense if he wasn't hitting his team mates in the head either." I replied taking a bite of my burger. "Besides Sam's team has Paul and Jake...A sure fire win for them."

"Oh you're just jealous." Kim said.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Of my man!" She replied. I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh yeah, definately." I said, sarcastically.

"See? I knew it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Hey mom who are you rooting for?" I asked.

"Sam's team of course." She said with a shrug. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah me too." I said. I looked over at the boy's again to see Paul had posession of the ball. Paul. Paul wasn't just any boy. He wasn't some hot headed, ill tempered boy others made him out to be. He wasn't just some beautiful man who could make any girl weak in the knees by just smiling at them. And he wasn't just some guy who could love unconditionally.

Paul was the man that held my heart. He was a man that knew how I felt and cared for me. He was my one true love, my imprint, my......everything.

* * *

**Aggelos P.O.V.**

"And let the games begin." Parantajan said. I looked over my shoulder at her and rolled my eyes. "It's as if her body already knows....subconciously atleast." She said, as she took notice of Bella placing her hand on her belly once again. I sighed heavily and looked over at Dromer.

"You sure you want to help me?" I asked. "Because this mission is going to be much harder than the last." Dromer looked over at the image of Bella before he looked back at me.

"Positive." He said.

**_~The End...for now that is ;)~_**

* * *

**TAADAA!!! Now I realize this was short, but hey it was the last chapter! But don't worry. Because i'm making a sequel!!!! Now if you leave me a review and show me lots of love then I'll email you all a preview of the sequel!!! So review please!**


	24. Preview to the Sequel!

**Hey guys! Long time no see... or is it read? ANYWAYS! I've got some AWESOME news!**

**The Sequel to this story is going to be up sometime by the end of NEXT WEEK! I know your all probably thinking FINALLY! Cause it's taken me so long, but better late than never, right?**

**Anyways I thought i'd give you guys the Summary to She Is, and a little bit of the beginning to chapter one to hold you over until some time next week, does that sound good? 'Kay, well here we go**

**Summary to She Is**

**Betrayal around ever bend, lies around every corner, and heartbreak on her doorstep. Bella feels as if her life is falling apart right before her. But unbekownst to her, Bella is leading her friends and loved ones down a path of destruction, a path of horror. But at the end of the day will everyone be able to pull through? Will Aggelos be able to keep her safe? And what about Paul? Will he be able to be with Bella every step of the way? Or will something, or more rather someone, keep them apart?**

**Now onto a part of chapter one... enjoy :)**

**Bella P.O.V.**

**_~Dream~_**

_I looked around myself in utter confusion. It was pitch black, as if I was standing in a empty room with no windows and lights on... utter and complete darkness. But at the same time, I could see everything. The leaves in the trees swaying around me in the breeze, the beautiful cloudless sunny sky, the flowers the were skattered around the field before me. It was beautiful, but terrifyling cold and dark at the same time._

_"Mommy!" I jumped, as the silence around me was broken by a childs frightened voice. "Mommy please! Help me! This man is hurting me! Mommy, please!" The child cried, in a frightened voice._

_"Where... where are you?" I called out, looking around myself, hoping desperately to find the child. "I'll take you to your mommy honey. Just tell me where you are!" But I got no response as the silence was the only thing that reached my ears. I looked around me, trying to see past the darkness and beauty of the place I was. I took a small step forward planning to search the woods, but I was stopped as a gut wrenching, sickening screech filled the silence._

_I looked above me noticing that was were the sound came from, only to feel something warm and wet to land on my cheek. I flinched reflexivly at the contact, only to have three more drops of warm liquid to land on my cheek in a quick succesion. I slowly loward my head down, so it wasn't tilted back anymore, and swiped my hand across my cheek to see what landed on it. As I pulled my hand back, horror started to slowly set in._

_Because in the complete darkness, and blinding light, I noticed what the source of the warm liquid was. Laying there, smeared across my finger tips, was blood._

_"MOMMY!" I gasped and looked to my left, to notice the voice belonged not to a child, but a baby. "You promised to always protect me mommy. You lied. Why did you lie?" I shook my head, and took a small step back away from the bloodied baby. Confusion and fear setting in, making me want to turn and run._

_"You promised mommy!" The baby said, transforming into a little girl no older than the age of five. Blood was covering every inch of her skin, and her long hair was matted and craking with dried blood. "You broke that promise, and let the man hurt me."_

_"I-" But before I could finish a noise cut me off. I stared in horror, as I watched the girl clench her bloody hands into fists, close her eyes, and open her mouth wide to let out a loud blaring sound. A sound that sounded like-_

_**~End Dream~**_

I quickly sat up in my bed, and blindly swatted my hand out to turn off my alarm clock. I sighed heavily and placed my head in my hands. _I thought these types of dreams were over._

**So what did you all think, of the beginning of chapter one? Is it looking good so far? Review and let me know :)**


	25. InformationAnother Preview!

**Great news guys! The Sequel She Is will be up some time tomorrow! Who's excited? I know I am!**

**I just finished the first chapter and i'm starting on the second now, so She Is, is going to kick off with out a hitch!**

**So all of you be on the look out for the story tomorrow. And just because I love you all SSSOOOOO much I'm going to give you all another preview! EEKKK**

**ANOTHER PREVIEW to She Is**

**Bella P.O.V.**

"You do realize this might not work, right?" Aggelos asked. I just nodded my head at her.

"I'm strong enough though, right? I have enough power to support you all?" I asked. Aggelos sighed, and looked at me with torture shinning bright through her violet eyes.

"Yes, I suppose... but Bella, think about your family. Think about all of your friends. And Paul, what about him huh?" She said. "Don't give it up just because-"

"Dont you _dare_ finish that sentence." I practically growled at her. "Besides... Paul doesn't want me. This is ten times more serious and troubling than the whole Sadie situation that went down months ago."

"And you and Sadie became friends, yes?" She asked. I just stared blankly at her.

"I have to do this. It will make everything better... easier on everyone. Besides, lord knows they'd be able to get over my death."

"You know that's not true!" Aggelos yelled. "We can fix this! Don't do this for your own selfish reasons! If you give in your going to give him exactly what he wants. Besides if you die now, there's no garuantee that we could use your energy. Bella please think-"

"I AM thinking! Don't you get that? I am saving my family from pain and heartache. I am saving my friends from death. And I am saving Paul from having to deal with me!"

"Paul loves you Bella! What happened was a mistake! He thought it was you! You know what this people... these things can do!" Aggelos yelled, her violet eyes flashing with anger. "And you won't save your family from heartache! They'll be crushed if you die! And your friends? They can't die because this isn't their war! They won't have to battle in it!"

"But they will!" I yelled. "They will because of me! They thinks it's their duty to protect me!"

"But-"

"Just do it Aggelos! Because if you don't-"

"No!" Aggelos yelled, her hand reaching out to grab me. But it was to late, he was here, he finally made his move. As I felt the searing pain in my back, and the fimiliar sensation of blood trickling down my skin, I couldn't help but let a dark chuckle ecscape. The time has come earlier than I expected.

"You've finally made the move haven't you?" I said in a ragged voice, as I felt my energy begin to seep out of me.

"Of course." His cold angel's voice answered. "Your child simply wasn't enough."

"You bastard!" Aggelos yelled, as she caught me in her arms.

"Now, now." He tsked. "An angel such as yourself shouldn't cuss. What would God think?" He asked, in a mocking voice. I didn't hear her response though, I only felt the vibrations from her chest as she spoke. I felt my eyes droop and my body sag as my life slipped through my fingers. But just before I lost conciousness I noticed the rest of Aggelos' angels appear, along with the Cullen's, and the wolf pack. But I knew they were too late.

He won this war... it was over. It could all finally end now.

And the last thought that passed through my mind was, _I'll join you soon Baby._

**AAAHHHH! What will happen next? I must warn you all though, this story will be a bit more darker and twisted than He Wasn't. But fear not there will still be tons of fluff, fun, and drama! **

**And OF COURSE there will be a happy ending! How could there not be? I'm a sucker for 'em!**

**Also fear not Bella and Paul will still end up together... their just going to have a little bit of problems... but what couple doesn't?**

**Anyways tell me what you think! And remember be on the look out for the first chapter to She Is, tomorrow!**


End file.
